


Alt+Escape

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Chapter 7 has SMUT, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Smut, just a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Michael and Jeremy meet by chance. And then, they keep meeting. Unfortunately, Jeremy's rich older boyfriend doesn't take too kindly to the budding friendship, and he makes sure Jeremy knows it.





	1. Select Save Slot

**Author's Note:**

> We've been writing this for the past like week,, we didn't actually intend for it to be a chapter fic but then the doc was over 10k+ words so we were like,,, well,,,,,,,,,,,
> 
> ATTN:  
> If you have sent us requests and we haven't put them out yet, do not worry!! We have them all and are working through them, It just takes some time when we have multiple things going on as well and college and homework. Don't worry, though! They're still coming!! Please just be patient with us, we are simple gay boys uwu -Ren

Jeremy Heere wasn’t much of a main character type guy. He kept to himself as best as he could help it, and that was enough to get him through high school. He was friendless, ambitionless, and frankly a loser. It was hard for him to hold conversations, and even harder to start them. He’d dropped out of college the first semester, deeming it unfit for him, or, more accurately, deeming himself unfit for it. Somehow he’d landed a humble position at GameStop, but it wasn’t enough to live off of, especially when he was late on several payments to his landlord, who enjoyed raising the price of rent by adding nonsense fees that Jeremy was bound to pay by contract. He’d also miraculously met someone. 

Sean was flirty, suave, out of Jeremy’s league, and had more money than Jeremy could ever imagine. It had started out as small favors—A coffee here and there—then bigger ones—rent for the season—and soon Sean and Jeremy were going steady. Jeremy was happy with Sean, though the latter was mysterious and older than him by about three years. 

Their relationship was healthy at the beginning, but no one could have prepared Jeremy for what Sean was capable of. 

——————————————————-

Michael Mell was a simple man. He enjoyed food, video games, and laughing. He’d never had many friends growing up, and the friends he had made ended up going totally off the radar as soon as high school came to an end. So, he ended up more or less a loner. He was somehow managing to make his way through college, and had a fairly decent part time job at an Olive Garden in the meantime. The pay wasn’t too bad, and he got to keep all of his tips as a waiter. He was surviving well enough. 

Unfortunately, he had been single for pretty much the last five years, and didn’t seem to have any prospects lined up. He would get the occasional number written on a receipt at his work, but none of the people had ever really seemed interesting to him. He had more or less resigned himself to the ‘lonely and miserable’ lifestyle. He didn’t know just how much that was going to change.

\-----

Jeremy sat awkwardly at a booth in Olive Garden, a restaurant he’d never had the money to go to, staring at the menu and waiting for his boyfriend to arrive. Though he was very intently winning a staring contest against the laminate in his hands, he wasn’t reading a word of it. The Italian made no sense to him, and it would be rude to order without Sean anyway. He picked at the sleeve of his tattered cardigan anxiously. He knew Sean didn’t like him wearing it, but it made him feel calmer when change came about, and a new restaurant was enough to warrant that. 

Michael shuffled up only pseudo awkwardly to the table. “Hi, I’m Michael, I’ll be your waiter tonight. Can I get you a drink?”

Jeremy looked up in surprise. “O-Oh, I’m w-waiting on my boyfriend, actually, h-he usually does the, um, o-ordering.” He felt sweaty already. Sean should be there by now, shouldn’t he? Jeremy cleared his throat. “B-But maybe a water w-wouldn’t hurt?” It had been a hot minute since he’d had to talk to people in a setting like this—as the customer. His employee voice was a work in progress, sure, but this one was rusty. 

Michael jolted. Fuck, this guy was cute. He felt himself blush. “Oh, yeah, o-of course! I’ll be right out with your water.” 

“Um–” Jeremy wanted to ask for no lemon, but couldn’t bring himself to. “Th-Thank you.”

Michael nodded, smiling timidly. He turned, mentally smacking himself as he headed back to the kitchen.

Jeremy returned to his battle against the menu. He felt a little guilty making the waiter get him water when he shouldn’t have ordered anything yet. 

Michael returned with a glass of water three minutes later. “Your water,” he smiled. “I’ll, uh, come back when your boyfriend gets here or if you need a refill, okay?”

Jeremy offered him a smile. “O-Okay, thank you.” It was all he could think of to say. 

Michael nodded, turning to go check on the other tables he was in charge of. 

After a while of sipping on his water, Jeremy jolted. His phone was vibrating madly, a text from Sean. Upon reading it, Jeremy frowned. His boyfriend was ‘caught up’ in something, and wouldn’t be joining him. Jeremy sighed. 

Michael shuffled up to his table. He had seen the frown, and automatically went over to him. “Everything okay? Need anything?”

Jeremy didn’t look up this time. “U-Um, I think I ought to go,” he said shakily. “My boyfriend’s not– He isn’t coming, um– Can I get the c-check for the water?”

Michael frowned. “If you wanna get food, I’ll pay for you.” What the fuck. 

“Wh-What?” Jeremy faced him. 

Michael blushed heavily. “Uh. It just looks like you could use some cheering up. So. Anything you want. On the house.” He offered a nervous smile.

“I-I don’t think that’s– I- That’s not– My boyfriend wouldn’t, um, want me to, uh, t-take that offer, s-so…” Jeremy was red in the face. 

Michael frowned. “He wouldn't want you to eat? It’s free food. What’s the matter with that?” 

“He wouldn’t want me to take things from a s-stranger. O-Or to eat without him.” Jeremy looked at Michael with pleading eyes. “I-I should go.”

Michael blushed. “Ah- Of course! Sorry.” Michael shook his head. “I’m- I don’t want to be, uh, pushy. My bad.” God, he was a fucking idiot. “Uh, the water is free. It’s cool.”

“F-Free? But it can’t be, I-I drank most of it,” Jeremy argued. 

“It’s just water. It’s all good, buddy.”

Jeremy looked horrified. “I still took your time, s-so I owe you something.”

Michael frowned. “No, it’s cool. You weren't, like, an asshole or anything. It’s fine.”

“I-If I’m an asshole will you take my money?”

“No? The water is free, buddy.”

Jeremy sighed. “But I owe you.”

“You don’t owe me anything.”

“I-I owe Olive Garden?”

“You don’t owe anyone anything.”

Jeremy grimaced. “I-I do though, I’m still wasting your time…”

“I’m having a great time, actually.”

“Y-You what?”

“You seem like a nice guy.” Michael hummed softly. “How about this.” He stuck his hand out. “I’m Michael.”

Jeremy reluctantly took Michael’s hand. “J-Jeremy?”

Michael reached into his pocket, pulling out a penny. “Here. Thanks for shaking my hand.” He handed it over. “The water is one cent.”

Jeremy stared at the coin. “F-Fine. And what’s tax?”

“Tax was cancelled tonight.”

“Then how much do I tip you?”

Michael hummed. “Actually, It’s reverse tip day. Wait here!” He turned, hurrying off to the kitchen.

Jeremy blinked. “I think I would have known about that,” he muttered to himself. 

Michael returned with a styrofoam container. “Here’s your tip. Take it home and that way your boyfriend can’t be upset about you eating without him.”

“He’d be upset either way,” Jeremy murmured. “I-I can’t just take food like this, you know.”

“You already paid for it.” Michael held up the penny. “Why would he be mad?”

“Because...I wasted your time?” Jeremy knew that was a stupid answer. 

“You didn’t.”

“I– I need to go.”

Michael frowned slightly but nodded. “Oh, yeah, of course! Um, have a great day, thanks for coming.”

Jeremy stood up. “R-Right, sorry for, uh...Thanks for the– B-Bye.”

“Come back again sometime,” Michael smiled.

“Y-Yeah, maybe.” Jeremy smiled sadly and scurried away. 

Michael pinched himself as he watched Jeremy leave. He was so dumb.

Jeremy almost got hit by the door as he stumbled out of the restaurant. 

\--------- 

One day later, Michael found himself in a gamestop, hiding behind a rack of nerdy ass shirts as he stared stressfully at the cashier.

Jeremy sighed as he looked at a stack of games behind the counter that had been on hold for someone. The person had never shown up, so Jeremy picked them up and walked across the store around the t-shirts to put them back on display. 

Michael squeaked, straightening up. “Fuck!”

Jeremy jolted, dropping an Xbox game. “Huh?!”

Michael’s face burned. “Shit, sorry!” He knelt down to pick the game up for him.

Jeremy exhaled. “N-No, it’s okay, I thought you were someone else.”

Michael gulped, handing the game back. “My bad.”

Jeremy took it, looking up. “Than– Oh, it’s you.”

Michael’s blush darkened. “Uh, it’s me! Hi.”

“You’re not at..O-Olive Garden.”

“Not currently.”

“I-I mean, obviously, why would you– It’s not like you live there!” Jeremy added an awkward laugh. 

Michael’s lips quirked. “So, you work at gamestop?”

Jeremy nodded. “Uh, yeah, f-full time.”

Michael nodded. “Uh, how were the bread sticks?”

Jeremy grimaced, but hoped Michael couldn’t tell. “Great, they were– Really good, um, thank you.”

“Doesn’t look like they were great,” Michael quirked an eyebrow.

“What? They were!”

““Then why do you look all frownie and suspicious?”

“That’s my personality.”

Michael snorted. “Cute.” 

Jeremy blinked. “Huh?”

“Oh, sorry, ignore that. Um. Fuck, I’m such an awkward bitch.” Michael groaned.

Jeremy gave him a smile. “I’m awkward too.”

Michael laughed a bit. “Well then that makes for twice the awkwardness. Fun.”

“Hah, workplace awkwardness, the, uh, sequel!” Jeremy laughed. 

Michael grinned. “My favorite!” 

“Uh, so can I help you find anything?” Jeremy fidgeted. 

“Oh! Um, yeah, actually. Do you have the remastered version of Apocalypse of the Damned?”

“Oh! A guy with taste!” Jeremy was smiling genuinely now. “But I think we’re out, buddy.”

“Damn. Can I like, order it or something? Is that a thing?” 

Jeremy shook his head. “They’re not making any more copies for a while. I dunno when the next batch’ll be out.”

“Well fuck.” Michael pouted. “How about I give you my number and when you get more in you can tell me!” His eyes widened. “Fuck, wait, that’s- I’m not trying to come onto you or anything! Not that I wouldn’t, because you're super cute and pretty, but you have a boyfriend, so, like, I’m not trying to be that asshole who hits on you while you work or anything!”

Jeremy blinked at him. “N-No, it’s okay! Calm down, uh– I get it! It’s alright!” He kept smiling. “I-I’m flattered, really! B-But my boyfriend wouldn’t like me getting other guys’ numbers, s-so how about I cut you a deal?”

Michael looked up from where he had buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. “A deal?”

Jeremy nodded. “I-I set aside a copy of the game for myself. It’s against store policy, so...I should have sold it to you anyway. You can take it.”

Michael shook his head. “No, but it’s yours! I can wait, it’s totally okay!”

“I insist!” Jeremy said. “Please take it! I can’t afford it anyway. I would have had to do layaway paperwork if I bought it.”

Michael still seemed hesitant.

Jeremy sighed. “It’s fine, I swear! I wouldn’t even have time to play it!”

Michael bit his lip. “Fine. But as soon as I finish it, it’s yours.”

“What? No! The replay value is too high! You’d want to play it again!”

Michael laughed. “Then we can take turns.”

Jeremy narrowed his eyes. “I dunno about that.” He was going to suggest something else, but the sound of the door opening caught his attention. 

Michael automatically turned to look. “Oh, I should probably let you get back to work.”

Jeremy looked around one of the clothing racks. “Oh! No, it’s my boyfriend!” He made sure his voice wasn’t wavering. 

“Oh!” Michael straightened up. “The famous boyfriend!”

Jeremy pshed. “Not that famous,” he mumbled. He walked around the t-shirts so he could be seen. 

A voice much deeper than Jeremy’s rang out in the quiet store. “Jer,” his boyfriend said fondly. “I thought about it, and I brought those breadsticks from last night for your lunch break. I think you’ve earned them.”

Jeremy smiled. “Really?” Then he remembered Michael could hear them. “Th-The left over ones, right?”

Michael frowned to himself. Earned them? They were Jeremy’s breadsticks, why would he need to earn them? He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he listened in.

Jeremy’s boyfriend made a strange noise. “I suppose. I mean, I did eat one, so you could call the rest leftovers if you wanted.”

Jeremy was relieved that Sean didn’t question him. “Oh, well, great! Uh, my break is in half an hour, were you gonna stay for it?”

Sean hummed. “Maybe. Who else is working?”

“It’s just me right now,” Jeremy said. “There was a shift issue.” He coughed. “Uh, I need to finish ringing up a customer, is that okay?”

“You have a customer?”

“Yeah, he’s over there.”

Michael jolted, quickly moving to shift through the shirts so it looked like he hadn’t just been completely eavesdropping on them.

Sean walked around to see him. He was much taller than Jeremy, and stood strangely straight. He said nothing to Michael. 

Jeremy pulled him back around. “So can I ring him up?”

“I suppose,” Sean said. 

Jeremy smiled. He motioned for Michael to follow him to the counter. 

Michael followed quietly. Something about this boyfriend didn’t feel right.

Sean seemed to peruse the store, but looked very uninterested. Jeremy smiled at Michael from behind the counter. “You want a warranty?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Michael pulled out his wallet.

Jeremy rang up the price as his boyfriend wandered into the break room. 

Michael spoke quietly. “That’s your boyfriend, huh?”

Jeremy nodded. “He’s hot, huh?”

Michael hummed. “Yeah, pretty hot.” It really wasn’t his place to criticize a stranger’s relationship.

“I’m lucky to be with him,” Jeremy said. “I really am.”

Michael nodded a bit. “I’m glad you’re happy,” he smiled.

“Thanks. Uh, that’ll be $62.43.”

Michael handed his card over. 

Jeremy finished the transaction quickly. “Is that all for you?”

“Uh, yeah, thanks.”

Jeremy grinned. “No problem. Have a great day!” He stepped away from the counter and walked to the break room. 

Sean’s voice could be heard before the door closed. “You didn’t ask if he had a membership card, Jeremiah.”

Michael hesitated before leaving the store.

—————

Jeremy held Sean’s hand tightly as a young girl led them to their table at the Olive Garden. Sean asked her for one menu, sitting across from Jeremy. The latter sighed. He hoped he wouldn’t make a fool of himself again. 

Michael stuck a smile on his face as he shuffled of to the table. “Hi, my name is Michael, I’ll be your waiter for tonight. Can I get get you two some drinks?”

Sean kept his cool as Jeremy squeaked, having expected a different waiter this time. The older man nodded. “A white wine for me, and uh.” He sighed and rolled his eyes a bit. “Chocolate milk for him.”

Michael nodded. “I’ll be right out with them!” He smiled, glancing over to Jeremy.

Jeremy was staring at the table. He didn’t look up. 

Michael turned and headed back to the kitchen.

Jeremy tried twice to engage Sean in conversation, but his boyfriend told him to wait both times. Jeremy didn’t know what he was waiting for, but he waited patiently. 

Michael returned with two glasses, setting them carefully on the table. “Do you know what you would like to order or would you like a minute?”

Sean set the menu down. “I’ll have the lobster spaghetti.” He glanced at Jeremy and his expression fell as it had when he’d ordered the chocolate milk. “He wants the kids pizza.”

Michael didn’t particularly like how disappointed he looked in Jeremy, but he kept his mouth shut. “Right away. Would you like soup or salad for an appetizer?” 

“Salad is fine,” Sean said plainly. 

Michael nodded, turning away again. He grazed Jeremy’s shoulder lightly as he passed, making sure his boyfriend couldn’t tell. 

Jeremy watched him walk away, but snapped back to Sean when he’d been watching too long. His boyfriend took a drink of his wine, but made no effort to give Jeremy his glass. Jeremy didn’t try to take it either. 

Michael found himself continuously glancing back to the couple as he served over tables. He wasn’t sure what was up, but he realized he wanted to find out. He came back with two salads, placing one in front of each person. He quirked an eyebrow, subtly moving Jeremy’s cup to him as he placed Sean’s salad down. 

Sean noticed this. He reached over to undo Jeremy’s napkin for him, getting his fork out. As he did this, he nudged the chocolate milk back toward himself with his elbow. 

Michael didn’t like that one bit. Something was definitely weird here. He plastered a fake smile on his face. “Dressing?”

“Ranch?” Sean asked, looking bored. 

Michael nodded, reaching into one of his apron pockets and pulling out some ranch packets. He placed them on the table. “Your food will be out shortly,” he smiled. “Anything else you need?”

Jeremy stared at him. 

“No,” Sean said simply. 

Michael nodded politely. “If you need anything just call,” He hummed. He grazed Jeremy a bit more firmly as he left.

Jeremy coughed, but didn’t watch Michael leave that time. He picked at the salad in front of him. He hated salad.

Michael returned about five minutes later, two plates in hand. This time, he made sure to move Jeremy’s cup out of Sean’s reach as he carefully made room for the main dishes on the table. 

Jeremy grabbed the cup and set it by his plate. He mumbled a soft “Thank you,” to Michael. Sean said nothing to the waiter. 

Michael smiled softly. He turned to Sean, motioning to his glass. “Would you like a refill?”

Sean nodded.

Michael took his glass and headed back to the kitchen. 

Jeremy took a drink of his milk. 

Sean raised an eyebrow. “Did I say you could have the chocolate milk?”

Jeremy frowned. “I thought you gave it to me,” he lied. 

Sean sighed. “You know I didn’t. Keep it, but when that man comes back, you’ll pay for lying to me.”

Jeremy gulped. 

Michael returned a minute later with Sean’s wine, setting it down.

Sean hid a smile as Jeremy suddenly jolted in his seat, making an odd sound. 

Michael blinked. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” Jeremy squeaked. “Fine!”

Michael’s eyes lingered, but he nodded. “Did you two need anything else?”

Jeremy was sitting up straighter. He shook his head, and Sean agreed. 

Michael smiled once again, leaving the two alone. 

Sean leaned forward. “I’m letting you have this childish meal because it’s our anniversary, but don’t think that means you’re getting off easily. Punishments are still punishments. Be a good boy and eat all your food.”

Jeremy nodded, picking up a piece of his pizza. 

The night went on, Michael occasionally glancing back at the table as he served others. Once it seemed as though they had both pretty much finished eating, he came back. “Would you two like desert?”

Sean sighed. “Go on.”

Jeremy gulped, eyes never leaving his boyfriend. “Ch-Chocolate?”

Michael gave him a kind smile. “We have an amazing Chocolate cake?”

Jeremy nodded. “Please?”

Michael hummed. “I’ll have it right out.” He made his way to the kitchen.

Jeremy sighed in relief. But Sean looked angry. “You stuttered,” he said. 

Jeremy frowned. “I was nervous.”

“We’re past stuttering, Jeremy.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You will be.”

Michael returned with the cake. He’d made sure to cut a generously sized piece. He slid it onto the table, taking the dishes they were finished with. 

As soon as the plate hit the table, Jeremy jolted again, making a louder noise than before. 

Michael blinked in confusion.

“I’m fine!” Jeremy said. 

“Have some cake, Jer,” Sean said smoothly. 

“Uh, I’ll just go then. Did you want me to go ahead and bring the ticket?”

Sean nodded. “Yes, this is it for us.”

Michael nodded. “I’ll have it right out.”

Jeremy mumbled another thanks. 

Michael bumped Jeremy’s shoulder as he walked away.

Sean tsked. “That is the nosiest waiter I’ve ever had.”

Jeremy didn’t say anything. He tried to finish his cake quickly. 

Michael returned, placing the ticket on the table.

Sean put a stack of cash on the table and the ticket on top. 

Michael quirked an eyebrow, but took the cash and ticket. “I’ll be right back with your change.”

Jeremy slid his empty plate forward. He tapped his fingers against the table as he waited for Michael to return. 

Michael didn’t take long, placing the change onto the table with the receipt. “Have a nice night, you two.” He smiled mostly at Jeremy.

Sean took the change and the receipt, pocketing them. 

Jeremy smiled. “You too.” He tried hard not to stutter. 

Michael nodded, turning to go tend to his other tables. 

Sean stood up, grabbed Jeremy, and tugged him out of the restaurant, leaving no tip for Michael. 

Michael hadn’t expected anything different.


	2. Save Slot 1 - Selected

Jeremy waited as Sean put down the blanket. It was a cool evening, so they were on a picnic. They’d chosen a breezy spot by a tall tree. When Sean was done with the very cliché checkered blanket—Jeremy had insisted they follow picnic protocol—he smiled and scooped Jeremy up, carrying him and placing him on it. Jeremy giggled. 

The last thing Michael had expected when he was out taking his dog for a walk was to see the mysterious gamestop boy and his boyfriend, but here he was. His dog yipped at him, forcing him to keep moving rather than staring at the couple from afar like a weirdo.

Sean was still smiling, sitting on his legs. He urged Jeremy down with him, and soon the smaller boy’s head was in his lap as he played with his hair. They were too far away to hear, but as Jeremy was pointing at the sky, it was evident they were talking about the clouds. 

Michael edged closer. He was such a creep, oh god. He needed to stop before he got arrested. 

Something Jeremy said made Sean laugh, and the older man leaned down to kiss him sweetly. Jeremy kept giggling. 

Michael tried to keep his dog under control. “Coco, calm down!”

Jeremy sat up. “Is there a dog?” he asked excitedly, already on his feet to find the source of the yipping. 

Michael’s grip on the dog’s leash slipped, and then before he could stop her, she was off. “Coco!”

Jeremy was attacked by a dog’s tongue, falling onto the blanket and giggling as the dog licked him. 

Sean wasn’t happy. His smile was gone and he was staring a hole through Michael. 

Michael’s eyes widened. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what got into her!” He tried to pull the dog away.

Jeremy was still laughing with the dog. Sean let out a breath. “We’re trying to have a picnic.”

Michael squeaked, gathering the dog into his arms. “Sorry!” Coco met Sean’s eyes, instantly growling. 

Jeremy whined, but went silent when he saw whose dog it was. 

Sean didn’t move. “Keep your dog on its leash.”

“Right, sorry,” Michael’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at the dog in his arms. “She’s never growled at anyone before.”

Sean ushered Jeremy behind him. “It’s because we have a basket of food.”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Michael knew his dog. She never growled at people, and especially not for food. Michael put another mark into his mental ‘Things about Jeremy’s boyfriend that made him uneasy’ list. “Um, we’ll just go. Sorry again.”

Sean huffed at him. He sat Jeremy back on the blanket and faced him away from Michael. 

Michael grimaced, shuffling off. He stayed within earshot, but out of sight.

“Sean, I just wanted to play with the dog,” Jeremy complained. 

His boyfriend sighed. “Sorry, Jer, but that guy is bad news. I can tell. You trust me, don’t you?”

“Y-Yeah, but–”

Sean tsked. “Don’t argue. And don’t stutter. Do you want a peanut butter sandwich?”

Jeremy leaned back against him almost reluctantly. “Yes.”

Michael was almost positive that Jeremy was in an extensively fucked up relationship. 

——————

Jeremy sighed. A group of kids had just left the GameStop, but only after nearly destroying a rack of used games. He sat on the floor trying to snap it back together. 

Jeremy didn’t notice when Michael approached him. “Hello.”

Jeremy jolted. “Oh!”

Michael smiled at him. “Fancy seeing you here.” He didn’t mention the obvious bruises yet.

Jeremy blinked. “Oh, I work here.”

Michael laughed. “Yeah. I came on purpose to see you.”

“You what?”

Michael knelt down. “Do you need some help?”

“I-” Jeremy cleared his throat. “I suppose. I’m not really, uh, strong enough to snap this piece together.”

“May I?” He reached over, lightly grazing his hands over Jeremy’s before taking the pieces and snapping them together easily.

Jeremy blinked. “Wow.”

Michael gave him a grin. 

“You’re really strong.”

“Thanks. I worked out once in seventh grade.”

“More than I’ve done. Sean wants me to do pushups or something but I get really lightheaded when I work out.”

Michael hummed. “I think you look fine.”

“Eh, I think he’d like me to have better muscles.”

“Who cares. It’s your body,” Michael shrugged. “But, uh, about Sean.” Michael frowned.

“What about him?” Jeremy said carefully. 

Michael frowned harder. “Well, I know I’m just some random guy who you keep bumping into, but, he seems… mean. Like, bad mean.”

Jeremy froze. “What? No! He’s a sweetheart! He pays my rent! What are you talking about?”

Michael spoke carefully. “I just… noticed some things. Like how he wouldn't let you drink anything?”

“What? At Olive Garden? I drank all that milk!”

“After I moved it to where he couldn't reach.”

Jeremy gulped. “Look, I don’t think that’s your business.”

Michael held his hands up. “Right. You’re right, I’m sorry. Just, if you ever want to talk, I like to think I’m a decent listener.” He smiled.

Jeremy hesitated. “Maybe.”

Michael nodded, eyes catching on Jeremy’s neck. “And if you ever want to talk about those,” he nodded to the bruises. “I’m right here.”

Jeremy’s face fell. “Hickeys,” he deadpanned. “You want me to tell you about my sex life?”

Michael shrugged. “I’m not a judgemental person.” He smiled at him. He knew they weren’t hickeys.

Jeremy tilted his head. Was this guy gonna back off? “So you want me to tell you about my kinky all night sex with my older boyfriend in the middle of my workplace.”

Michael laughed, getting to his feet. “I’m just saying my ears are open if you need them. You don't have to talk about anything, if you don’t want to.” He offered him a hand.

Jeremy took it. “You some kind of therapist?”

Michael hauled him up, overestimating he weight and causing them to stumble into each other. Michael gulped at the proximity, eyes glued to Jeremy’s face. He smiled lightly. “Nope. Just a guy with no life.”

Jeremy gulped, starting to sweat. He didn’t move. “Uh, right, well, the only life I have is a sex life. Because these are from sex. With my boyfriend. Sean.”

“Right,” Michael didn’t move either.

“Right.”

Michael hesitated, eventually forcing himself to take a step back. “I mean, I wouldn’t know anyway, since I’m a fuckin’ lame ass virgin,” he laughed a bit. 

“That’s quitter’s talk,” Jeremy said quietly. “I thought that about myself and now look at me!”

Michael eyed Jeremy’s body. “Mhm, yep. It checks out, you’re hot.”

“I’m– No, that’s not what I meant. I just found a guy that really wants the best for me!” Jeremy was blushing madly, but he didn’t want to act like it. 

“Right.” Michael smiled at him. He was cute. Especially when he blushed. “Anyway, I figured since we keep running into each other we may as well try to be friends, right? Fate seems to want it, anyway.”

Jeremy hummed. “I guess it does, huh? You came all the way here just to be my friend?”

Michael blushed, grinning. “I also wanted to see if you wanted to see videos of Coco from when she was a baby.”

“Baby puppy?!” Jeremy was instantly interested. 

Michael nodded, pulling out his phone.”She’s my queen. I love her.” 

“I wanna see!” Jeremy didn’t bother checking for other customers. 

Michael grinned, pulling one up. “This is her playing with a plastic cup.”

Jeremy cooed. “Oh my god! I would die for her!”

Michael laughed. “Me too.”

“She’s the cutest!”

“Thanks,” Michael grinned. “She really liked you. She’s never run away from me like that before.”

“Really? I enjoyed our quality time.”

Michael chuckled. “Sorry for interrupting your date, though.”

“Ah, it’s okay. Sean just didn’t want our food getting nasty before we could eat it. He wasn’t mad.”

He had seemed pretty mad. “Yeah, of course. Anyway, you like Apocalypse of the Damned, right?”

“Yeah, it’s only the best game ever!”

“Right?! It’s been my favourite ever since high school!”

“It took me like six months to pass level nine,” Jeremy said. “But after that I finished it in a day!”

“Fuck, same!” Michael grinned. He hoped him and Jeremy could get to be friends, regardless of what Sean said about him.

—————------------

After eight months of Michael’s wishes coming true, Jeremy called him crying. 

“Jerm, buddy, what’s wrong?”

“Mike,” Jeremy sniffled. “Sean’s plane ride was canceled and I miss him.”

Michael hummed. “You wanna get wasted?”

“W-With alcohol?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“We’re underage?”

“And?”

“Illegal!”

“Uh huh. I have weed, too.”

“...Weed?” Jeremy was interested. 

“Hell yeah, good shit.”

Jeremy took a breath. “I-I’ll meet you at your place?”

Michael laughed. “I’ll get the bong.”

“S-Sounds good. I’ll be there.”

“See you in ten.” 

\---- 

Jeremy knocked on Michael’s door. 

Instantly, Coco was barking. Michael could be heard chastising her in tagalog. He pulled the door open. “Jerm!”

Jeremy smiled. “Hey, Mike. Hey Coco!” He looked around Michael to the dog. 

Michael laughed, stepping aside. “C’mon.”

Jeremy walked in. “Thanks for letting me come over to use your substances and cry.”

“Jeremy, you could come into my house, steal my TV and leave and I would thank _you_.” Michael closed the door behind him. “You’re literally always welcome here. Coco likes you more than me.”

“She does not!”

Coco was licking Jeremy's calves. Michael snorted. “She does.”

Jeremy giggled, petting her. “Nuh uh.”

She barked happily. 

Michael laughed. “Whatever. So, drugs or booze first?”

Jeremy was already tearing up again. “I don’t care.”

“Drugs it is, then.” Michael locked the door, grabbing his bong from the table. “Come sit, Miah.”

Jeremy sat down a little stiffly. “I miss him a lot.”

Michael tossed himself down onto the couch beside him, a little too close. “I know you do.” He handed him the bong.

Jeremy took it and sniffled. “How do I…?”

Michael hummed, grabbing his lighter. “I’ll light the weed and when I do you just suck in up here,” he tapped on the top. “If you’ve never done it before it’s gonna hurt a little the first time, but you get used to it.”

Jeremy gulped. “Uh, okay. Light it. I’m ready.”

Michael nodded, lighting the weed. “Ok, go.”

Jeremy did as Michael had instructed, immediately coughing harshly. 

Michael chuckled, pulling the bowl out so all the weed didn’t burn. “Hurts like a bitch, huh?”

Jeremy nodded, coughing still. “Yeah.”

Michael hummed, easily breathing in the smoke remaining in the bong. He held it in for a second before blowing it out in a smooth stream. 

Jeremy was finally calming down. “How do you do that?”

Michael smiled. “Practice. Wanna try again? It’ll be easier this time.”

“Are you sure?”

“Well, now you know what to expect.”

“It won’t hurt as much as missing Sean?”

Michael kept his smile up. “Nah. It’ll make you forget about that.” He lit the weed again. “Go.”

Jeremy took another hit, but only coughed once. “Oh!”

Michael smiled. “Good?” 

Jeremy nodded. “Yeah, good.”

Michael took a hit for himself, then passed it back.

\---dumb bitches out here TRASHED

Jeremy was laying on the floor, Coco by his side. “I want my boyfriend back,” he slurred. 

“I dunno why,” Michael muttered, laying a few feet away.

“B’cuz,” Jeremy said. “I love him lots.”

“Why? He’s mean to you.”

“No!” Jeremy shouted. “Only sometimes! He loves me!” His eyes were watering up again. “I miss his hands in my hair.”

Michael’s eyebrows furrowed and he reached out, threading his fingers through Jeremy’s hair carefully.

Jeremy didn’t seem fazed. “Mm, like that.”

Michael hummed, petting him gently. “He’s mean a lot, Jerm.”

“Only when I deserve it,” Jeremy mumbled, leaning up into Michael’s touch. 

Michael frowned, using his other hand to turn Jeremy’s head so he could meet his eyes. “You never deserve to be hit or ‘punished’, Miah.”

“I break the rules,” Jeremy explained. “He just wants what’s best. He helps me be better.”

“His rules are bad.” Michael says. “He’s dumb. You don’t ever deserve that, no matter what.”

“‘M fine, Mike. We’re adults. He loves me.” Jeremy breathed deeply. 

Michael hummed, fingers still working through Jeremy’s hair. “I love you too, y’know? You’re my bes’ friend. My only friend.”

Jeremy yawned. “You’re my only frien’ too, Micah,” he whispered. 

“Sean isn't your friend?”

Jeremy didn’t answer. 

Michael blinked, looking over him. “Jerm?”

Jeremy smiled. “Huh? Hey Mike.”

Michael smiled back at him. “Hey.”

“‘M sleepy.”

On cue, Michael yawned. “Me too. Bed?”

Jeremy nodded. “Gotta get home,” he whispered. 

Michael shook his head. “You gotta stay, you can’t drive like this.”

“Don’t drive,” Jeremy said. “Take the bus.”

“You’ll get lost.”

“Gotta get home.”

“Stay. ‘S not safe.”

“Gotta be home when Sean gets back.”

“You can go home in the mornin’.”

“But Micah.”

“Want you t’ be safe, Jerm.”

Jeremy yawned. “Sleepy.”

“Mm, sleep then.”

“Righ’ now?”

Michael got to his feet, lifting Jeremy up in his arms. “Bed time.” 

Jeremy clutched him tightly. “Bed time.”

Michael smiled, stumbling to his bedroom. He laid Jeremy down before climbing in with him. “Sleepy time,” he murmured, pulling the blankets up over them.

Jeremy patted Michael’s face. “Goo’nigh’ Mike.”

Michael hummed sleepily as Coco hopped up onto the foot of the bed. “G’night, Miah.”

Soon, Jeremy was snoring softly, back against Michael’s chest. 

Michael held him close.


	3. Save in Progress - Please Do Not Turn Off Your System

Jeremy’s head hurt horribly. He opened his eyes, groaning when the sun made his headache worse. He didn’t bother sitting up yet. Something felt off. 

Michael hummed softly beside him, pulling him closer. 

Jeremy froze, the fuzzy details of the previous night trying to come back to him. “...Michael?”

“Hm?”

Jeremy tried to remain calm and took a deep breath. “We didn’t, um, fuck last night, did we?”

“Mm, nope.”

“Oh, thank god,” Jeremy mumbled. 

Michael hummed idly.

Jeremy groaned. “I’ve never had a hangover before.”

Michael snorted. “Sad.”

“Rude.” Jeremy relaxed on the pillow. He had a feeling he wouldn’t want to be standing up soon. 

Michael just hummed. “Hangovers suck ass.”

Jeremy nodded. “Guess they do. All I did last night was cry.”

“It happens.”

Jeremy sighed. He tried to go back to sleep, but kept hearing a noise. “Is Coco getting into the cabinets or something?”

Michael was quiet for a minute, but then he jolted, instantly on his feet and heading to the bedroom door. “Stay here.” At the foot of the bed, Coco watched him curiously.

Jeremy was worried now. “What’s going on?” he asked in a whisper. He pulled Coco back towards him. 

“Somebody’s in there. Stay quiet, okay?”

Jeremy gulped, holding Coco close to him. 

Michael slipped out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

An angry noise came from the kitchen. 

Michael grimaced. Now he was positive someone was here. He quietly headed to the living room, grabbing his phone and dialing 911 as he headed for the kitchen.

The intruder was making a beeline for the hallway that led to the bedroom. 

Michael called out. “Hey!” 

The figure turned around. 

Michael’s eyes narrowed instantly. “Yo, what the fuck? Why are you in my fucking apartment?”

Something flickered in Sean’s eyes. “You? This is your apartment? You kidnapped my boyfriend?!”

Michael’s phone died. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I show up at Jeremy’s apartment with gifts for him from my trip just to find out he’s not there! I signed in to his iTunes account to track his phone and I followed it here, where you kidnapped him!” 

Michael placed himself in between Sean and the bedroom door. “You’re fucking crazy.”

“You keep running into him! It was a matter of time before you took him! Let him go. I don’t want to have to hurt you.” Sean looked pissed. 

“Hey, newsflash? You don’t fucking own him. He’s a goddamn human being with a heart and feelings and he can make his own fucking choices, asshole. I don’t know if you realize, but not everyone is a total fucking psycho like you!”

Sean scoffed. “I’m just trying to protect him! I thought you did something to him! How was I supposed to know this was your place?! I didn’t know what could have happened to him! Wouldn’t you try to find out if that happened to someone you loved?”

Michael laughed humorlessly. “You can cut the shit. We both know the truth here. You don’t _fucking_ abuse someone if you’re capable of actually caring about them. Stop fucking lying.”

“Abuse?” Sean’s voice was acid. “I protect him. I love Jeremy more than anyone could ever love you.”

The sound of the bedroom door opening behind Michael cut the tension. 

Michael didn’t move, making sure Jeremy couldn’t be reached by Sean. “What you do to him is _not_ love. He doesn’t need protecting from anything but you.”

Sean smiled. “Watch.”

Jeremy peeked around Michael. “Sean?” He blinked. “You’re back! Your plane took off?”

Sean nodded. “Yeah, Jer. Michael here invited me to take you home. I brought you some things from Vegas. Come on, I’ll tell you all about my trip.”

Jeremy moved to walk around Michael, but he was blocking the door. “Mike, c’mon, move!”

Michael remained firm. “Jeremy, he’s lying. He broke into my apartment after tracking your phone.”

Sean laughed. “What? That’s crazy, what a jokester. Jer, come on. I got you a teddy bear.”

Jeremy grinned despite his awful headache. “Teddy bear? Mike, get out of the way!”

Michael gritted his teeth. “How’d you get in then, Sean? The door was locked. You don’t have a key. I didn’t open the door for you, so how’d you get in?” Coco scampered out between their legs, freezing once she saw Sean and baring her teeth in a growl. 

It wasn’t Sean who answered. 

“Mike, you were drunk, you just don’t remember,” Jeremy said. “Stop being jealous and let me go home!”

“I was fully fucking sober when I locked that door, Jeremy.”

“Psh. Just because you don’t have a boyfriend like Sean doesn’t mean you can keep me from him. Please move!” Jeremy was trying to push Michael away. 

Michael sighed. “You’re not even going to let him answer? Stop pushing, I’ll move in a second.”

Jeremy groaned. “This is really pissing me off, Michael, I just wanna go home.”

Michael was breathing unevenly. “Fine! You know what? Fine, Jeremy. But you and I both know what’s going to happen the second you get home with him. I’m not going to hold you captive.” He stepped aside. “I just wanted to know how he got in when he claims he didn’t break in.”

Jeremy scurried over to Sean, who scooped him up with a kiss. “Oh, I did break in.” He carried Jeremy away, the boy in his arms uttering a soft “What?” before Michael couldn’t hear them anymore. 

Michael fell back against the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor. He sniffled back tears, hugging a whining Coco close. “I know, Coco,” he murmured. “But we can’t force him to do things.” 

\-----


	4. Game Saved - Continue Playing?

The next day, Michael hesitantly knocked at Jeremy’s door.

Jeremy opened it immediately. “S-Sean, I’m sorry, I–” He blinked. “M-Michael?”

Michael stared at his feet. “Hey.”

“Wh-What are you doing here?”

“I came to check on you? I went by GameStop but you weren't there so I-” Michael froze when he looked up at Jeremy’s face. “Oh my god, Jerm, what did he do to you?” 

Jeremy didn’t answer. “I-I called in sick. I didn’t feel like going today.”

Michael was quiet for a second. “Can I come in?”

“Uh, sure.” Jeremy stepped aside. “It’s uh, a mess though.”

Michael shrugged. “I don’t care.”

“You want something to drink? I-I have, um, tap water.”

Michael shook his head. 

“Oh.” Jeremy looked down. “O-Okay, sorry. You can sit if you want.”

Michael did. He gulped. “Um, Coco misses you. She, uh, cried all night after you left. She was really worried.”

“Really?” Jeremy’s voice didn’t sound normal. “I miss her too.”

Michael looked up to meet Jeremy’s eyes, sniffling slightly. “Sit with me?”

Jeremy sat beside him. “Uh, hi.”

Michael’s voice was soft. “Hey,” he murmured, fingers creeping towards Jeremy’s hand.

Jeremy didn’t move. “I-I guess I can’t convince you these are hickeys,” he said flatly. 

Michael cautiously took Jeremy’s hand. “Not unless a xenomorph gave them to you.”

Jeremy’s hand was cold. “Unlikely.”

“Yeah,” Michael laced their fingers together. “Can you tell me what happened?”

“O-Oh, um. Do I have to?”

Michael shook his head. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want.” Michael kissed the back of Jeremy’s hand.

Jeremy took a shaky breath. “Uh, h-he took me home yesterday. Th-There was a teddy bear in the car seat, just like he said, b-but he threw it out the window.”

Michael squeezed his hand.

“H-He told me some, um, things. In a loud voice.” Jeremy didn’t want to admit Sean had yelled at him. “A-And when we got here, he– H–” He sniffled. “He hit me until I-I promised to break contact with you.”

Michael gulped. “Ah.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened. “I-I’m breaking that promise now! He– He’s gonna know! You have to leave!”

“Jeremy, just- just wait a second, before you kick me out. Please.” 

“Wh-What?” Jeremy asked, voice small and eyes terrified. 

Michael grimaced. “Sean is… a bad person. He scares you and hits you, and that’s not okay. I know, for you, it seems like he’s doing everything for you. But he’s not, Jeremy. He’s so, so bad for you.”

Michael had tried to tell him this before, but Jeremy always brushed him off. This time, he didn’t. “E-Elaborate?”

Michael spoke carefully. “You shouldn’t have to call in late because your boyfriend beats you. Your boyfriend is supposed to be someone who loves and protects you, but that’s not what he’s doing. He scares you more often than not, doesn’t he?”

Jeremy felt like he’d talk himself in circles if he tried to defend Sean. “Y-Yeah,” he whispered. 

Michael nodded. “You should never have to be scared of someone who’s supposed to love you. He’s abusing you in so many ways, and you don’t deserve any of it, no matter what he says.” Michael kissed his hand again. “Your dad, you love him, right?”

“Of course I do!” Jeremy exclaimed. 

“Would he think it’s good for you to be with Sean? Would he think Sean is good for you? Hell, is there anything Sean says he does because he loves you that your father would ever do to you?”

“D-Does spanking count as hitting?”

“No, Jerm.”

“He yells sometimes?”

“Jeremy, if you have to say it like a question, you already know it’s not the same.”

“This is very difficult for me!”

“I know. It’s okay.” Michael soothed. 

“O-Okay, so maybe Sean is unorthodox in some of the things he does, but that doesn’t mean he’s abusing me! I’m still alive! I’m still here! He holds me close every day and tells me he loves me! He just– He doesn’t like it when I disobey. That’s all.”

“Jeremy, there’s not a thing I can say to convince you if you if you try to force yourself to defend the things he does. All I can tell you is that hitting someone you love? _Scaring_ them, constantly? Making the person you love feel like less than a human? Those things are not love.”

Jeremy really was trying to listen. “I-I don’t want to be a victim, Michael. I love Sean! E-Even if he doesn’t love me.”

“I know you do. But you have to realise that staying with him is dangerous, Jerm. He’s never been good at hurting you where your bruises aren’t seen, but lately? If I can tell things are getting worse just from looking at you, then who knows how much more it’ll take before he does something more serious?”

Jeremy shrank. “M-More serious?” 

Michael squeezed his hand. “You aren’t safe with him.”

“I-I don’t know what to do, Michael,” Jeremy whispered. “He’s my world. Everything I do is based around him.”

“I know, Jerm. That’s exactly what he wants. But trust me, you can make it through it. It’ll be hard. I’m not gonna lie. It’ll be one of the hardest things in the world. But you have to break up with him. You know that, don’t you?”

Jeremy squeaked. “I-If I lose him, I’ll lose everything! I don’t know what to do without him! I– I couldn’t do it to his face, anyway, that’s the worst thing I could do!”

Michael met his eyes. “Jeremy, you are not alone in this. I’m right here. Your dad? A phone call away. I agree, if you did break up with him, don’t do it to his face. And especially not alone. But Jerm, there are people who actually care about you. And we’ll help you get through all of this.”

Jeremy was breathing hard. “He’ll find me. He’ll just find me and talk me out of it. He found me at your house yesterday! How did he even do that?!”

“He’s tracking you. I know. I’m moving somewhere else as soon as possible. You can not live alone like this, while he’s after you. I know this might sound like a lot, but you could maybe live with me? Or you could move back in with your dad. Just for a little while. Don’t let him corner you, Jerm. You can’t be alone in all this.”

“I don’t have any money, Michael,” Jeremy said brokenly. “I can’t pay rent, I-I can barely get food. GameStop is not giving me a raise any time soon.” He gulped. “I-I wouldn’t be able to pay you.”

“You don’t have to pay me. I’m helping a friend. It’s okay. It’s just like the water. You don’t owe me anything.”

Jeremy squeezed Michael’s hand tight. “I still owe you for the water, Michael.”

“You don’t,” Michael hummed. “Or if you do, repay me by being safe and getting away from him.”

“I really don’t mean to sound, um, rude, but why do you care so much about me?”

Michael gave him a soft smile. “Because you’re my best friend, Jerm. You deserve to be happy.”

Jeremy hardened. “Sean is supposed to come over soon. He– He wants, uh, sex.”

Michael grimaced. “Do you want to get away from him? Right now? Because we can go, together. But you’re gonna have to leave your phone.”

“My phone? But I need that!” Jeremy didn’t know why he was bothering to argue anymore. 

“He tracks it. We can get you a new phone, okay?”

“But they’re expensive…”

“Jerm, do you want to leave?”

“I-I don’t want to have sex with him, Mike.”

Michael nodded. “Do you have a suitcase?”

“No..” 

“Find a bag and grab anything anything you don’t want to leave behind, okay? If you don’t have a bag we can just put your stuff directly in my car, it’s fine. But we need to work fast, okay?”

Jeremy looked scared. “We’re leaving for good?”

“Not for good. Just for a while.”

Jeremy gulped. “I-I have walmart bags.”

“That’s fine, Jerm. C’mon.” He stood, pulling Jeremy up. “Let’s get busy.”

Jeremy quickly got to work.


	5. New Save - Game Slot 1 Selected - Overwrite Previous Data?

————-1 month Post Sean

Michael hummed as he cooked, smiling over at Jeremy where he sat at the bar. 

Jeremy offered him a soft smile. “Smells good, Michael.”

Coco yipped in agreement, hopping at Jeremy’s legs. 

Michael chuckled. “It’s macaroni, Miah.”

Jeremy leaned down to pet Coco generously. “Macaroni’s my favorite.”

“I know. It’s so valid.” 

“It’s yummy,” Jeremy said quietly. 

“It really is. It is the eternal food. Never gets old.”

Jeremy nodded. “So what’s the occasion?”

Michael shrugged. “Wanted to make you macaroni.”

“For me..?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“I haven’t earned it?”

“You’ve earned it by being the best friend ever,” Michael smiled. “Anyway, you don’t need to earn it at all.”

“I feel like I need to earn it, Mike,” Jeremy explained. 

“I know, but you don’t. You get free macaroni from me anytime you want,” Michael grinned at him.

Jeremy blushed. “That’s not very fair.”

“It’s super fair! I happen to enjoy feeding you.”

Jeremy scoffed. “Feeder.”

Michael laughed. “Furry.”

“Hey!”

“Hi there,” Michael slid him a bowl of Macaroni.

Jeremy huffed, grabbing it. “I’ll let it slide this time.”

Michael bowed dramatically. “Thank you, kind Jeremiah.”

Jeremy laughed. “Nerd.”

Michael started mixing Jeremy some Chocolate milk. “Dork,” he teased.

“No you,” Jeremy said, digging in to the macaroni. 

Michael passed him his drink. “Well damn, now I lose. You win.”

“Thanks!” Jeremy winked. 

Michael laughed, ignoring the blush spreading on his cheeks. “Coco, come lick the cheese spoon.” The dog scampered up excitedly.

Jeremy smiled at the dog. “So uh, I don’t have to work tomorrow.”

Michael perked up a bit. “Oh? You have plans or somethin’?”

“N-No, I just thought you might want to, um..hang out?” Jeremy bit his lip. 

Michael grinned stupidly. “Hell yeah! That sounds awesome!”

“You want to?” Jeremy sounded surprised. 

“Yeah! We can play multiplayer Apocalypse of the damned! Again.”

“I-I mean if you have better ideas, we don’t have to.”

“Jerm, to be totally honest? I could spend all day watching Coco beat you in tug of war and I would be totally happy. We can literally do whatever you want.”

“I-I kinda just wanna wing it. One of those impromptu kinda days?”

Michael nodded. “I’m so down for that.”

Jeremy smiled. “Perfect!”

“Coco, go get Jerm!” Coco’s tail wagged wildly as she ran back around the counter to look up at Jeremy, barking once before spinning in a circle and looking back at him.

Jeremy giggled. “Hey, Coco! Want some pats?”

Coco’s tail was wagging at top speed.

“Aw,” Jeremy cooed. He leaned down to pet her. 

Michael smiled as he watched. 

\------3 months P.S.

Jeremy groaned as he walked through the door. “Work sucks,” he complained. 

Michael laughed from the couch. “Rowdy kids?”

“Every time! They break stuff and then try to buy M rated games!”

Michael hummed, going back to where he was braiding Coco’s hair to get it out of her eyes. “You should start making them take mugshots when they break stuff and like hang their pictures on the wall.”

Jeremy collapsed onto the floor in front of the couch. “I don’t know if that’s entirely legal.”

“Neither is buying M rated games underage, but they’re giving it a damn good go.” Michael clipped the bows onto Coco’s hair. “All done! What a pretty girl,” He scratched her ears.

“It’s not like I sell them the games,” Jeremy mumbled. He reached out to pet Coco. “She’s beautiful, Michael.”

“They shouldn’t be breaking stuff. Their faults.” Coco hopped down and scampered off happily to the kitchen. Michael patted the couch beside him. “Free real estate up here, Jerm.”

Jeremy crawled up. “It was occupied when I walked in,” he pouted. 

“Now it’s not,” Michael hummed, throwing an arm over Jeremy’s shoulder. 

“Yeah it is! I’m sitting here now!” Jeremy laughed.

“Dork. I’m getting the feeling someone wants some de-stressing cuddles.”

“How’d you guess?”

“I could feel it when you walked in.”

“Damn. Guess you’re right then.”

Michael laughed, pulling Jeremy down with him as he laid back. He threaded his fingers through his hair, petting him soothingly.

Jeremy smiled instantly. “You’re still a nerd.”

Michael chuckled. “Thanks, I’m gay, too.”

“Oh yeah. I know.”

Michael hummed. “Good.”

“How are you always so warm?”

“I’m made of pure heat.”

“And squish.”

Michael snorted. “Yes.” 

“I like that.”

“Thanks! It’s for you now.”

Jeremy giggled. “Thanks. I need it.”

Michael hummed. “I have something for you.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“A gift. For you.”

“Why?”

“Because I saw it on my way back from school and thought of you.”

“Is it a flower or something? Because that’s gay.”

Michael laughed. “It’s better, trust me. If you let me up, I’ll go get it for you.”

“You gotta get up?” Jeremy pouted.

“It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

Jeremy sat up. “Fine.”

Michael got up, hurrying off to his bedroom. He came back moments later, hands behind his back. “Close your eyes?”

Jeremy sighed, but closed his eyes in curiosity.

Michael placed something heavy on his lap. “Open.”

Jeremy gasped when he opened his eyes. “Michael, where’d you find this fuckin’ dog?! I’m in love!” He was starting to cry. 

Michael laughed. “I saw him on the way home and I had to get him for you.”

Jeremy hugged the puppy to him. “I love him so much! He’s beautiful! I can’t believe you thought of me!”

“‘Course I thought of you. He’s adorable. He’s a corgi husky mix.”

Jeremy squealed. “My two favorite doggy kinds!”

Michael grinned, sitting back down next to Jeremy. “You get to name him and everything.”

Jeremy placed kisses onto the dog’s head. “I get to name this angel of the lord?!”

Michael giggled, pulling Jeremy into his side. The puppy licked at his face. “Mhm.”

Jeremy didn’t even think about it. “Peanut!” 

“Cute. Peanut and Coco.”

Jeremy squealed again. “Michael! Thank you so much!”

Michael just smiled. “No problem.”

“I don’t get why you’re so good to me,” Jeremy mumbled into Peanut’s fur as he kissed the dog some more.

Michael hummed. “Because you deserve all of it and more. And you’re my best friend and I love you.”

Something flickered in Jeremy’s eyes. “You love me?”

“Of course I do.” Michael hugged him into his side.

“I-I love you too, Michael.” Jeremy found it easier to say than he thought it would be.

Michael just held him close as Peanut yipped happily. Suddenly he wasn’t so sure whether they were talking about platonic love. He didn’t want to retract his statement either way.

Jeremy stayed in his lane, making sure Peanut didn’t jump off the couch. They’d have to train him soon, but now wasn’t the exact time for that. 

“I’m glad you’re here, Jerm.”

“I-I’m glad you let me be here.”

Michael hummed softly. 

\-----4 months P.S.

Jeremy was outside, playing with Peanut in the little dog park allowed for tenants of the apartment complex. He let the puppy chase him, and they played fetch for a while, all within the view of their apartment bedroom’s window. 

Michael pushed the bedroom window open, sticking his head out. “Hey!” Michael waved.

Jeremy looked over and grinned. “Hey! Peanut’s a ball of energy, come out here with us!”

Michael grinned. “Me and Coco will be out in like two minutes.”

Jeremy smiled brightly and gave him a thumbs up.

Moments later, Coco was prancing up to Jeremy, Michael close behind.

Jeremy scratched behind Coco’s ears. “Hey, Mike!”

Michael smiled. “I brought you pizza,” He held out a plate. 

“Oh! When did you get pizza?” Jeremy took it and sat on the little bench. 

“Ordered it. It just got here. I was gonna call you in for dinner but you looked so happy I figure I could just bring it out to you.” Michael sat beside him.

Jeremy smiled softly. “Thanks, Michael.” He watched the puppies playing together. 

Michael hummed. “I gotta give Coco a bath soon. All that fur collects a lot of dirt.”

“You’re always giving her a bath,” Jeremy said. “Let her get dirty before you try and bathe her again.”

“I stan a clean Queen, Jerm.”

“I stan a dirty boy!” Jeremy said, pointing at Peanut rolling in the dirt. 

Michael giggled. “The dynamic duo.” Coco looked almost offended by how dirty Peanut was.

Jeremy kept watching the dogs. “I-I love this,” he said. “Just being here with dogs and pizza and– It’s great.”

Michael bumped Jeremy’s shoulder with his own. “You’re great.”

“I was gonna say _you’re_ great. Guess you gotta settle for being the greatest instead.” 

Michael laughed. “Dork.”

“Nerd!”

Michael just smiled, leaning his head on Jeremy’s shoulder.

Jeremy leaned into him slightly, eating his pizza happily. 

“You know,” Michael hummed eventually. “It’s been exactly twelve months since we met. A whole year.”

Jeremy blinked. “To the day? You remember that?”

Michael blushed, shrugging. He straightened back up. “I have a good memory.”

“I wish you didn’t remember the day I humiliated myself in an Olive Garden,” Jeremy mumbled. 

“You didn’t humiliate yourself,” Michael laughed. “Besides, look at what it lead to!” He motioned around them. 

“I guess you’re right,” Jeremy said, shrugging. “But a lot’s happened in a year.”

Michael nodded. “Yeah. It’s been eventful, to say the least.”

“L-Life changing, honestly.”

“For the better, yeah?”

“I-I think so, yeah. Thanks to you, Michael.” Jeremy met his eyes. “All thanks to you.”

Michael matched his gaze, smiling softly. “I just helped out a little. You’re the one who did all the hard work.”

“You still sparked the Jeremy Revolution, Mike,” Jeremy said quietly. “You saved my life.”

Michael blushed. “I just did what I felt was right.”

“Sean...He could have killed me. Or something. You really saved me. I’m glad you did what you felt was right.”

“I’m glad I did too,” Michael’s voice was soft. “Honestly, even though it only been a year, I don’t know what I would do without you. I can’t imagine it. I don’t want to imagine it.”

“I don’t want to imagine it either, Michael,” Jeremy whispered. 

“I’m really happy I met you, Jeremy. I’m glad you became part of my life.”

“I couldn’t ask for anyone better than you.”

Michael reached out, taking Jeremy’s hand in his own. “You deserve to be happy. If I can make that happen, then I’m lucky.”

Jeremy squeezed Michael’s hand. “Consider yourself lucky, then. You make me happier than I ever convinced myself Sean did.”

“I hope I always can.” Michael smiled, rubbing the back of Jeremy’s hand with his thumb.

Jeremy closed his eyes. “You saved my life, you let me live with you, you got me a dog– I can’t repay you, Michael.”

“You don’t need to,” Michael murmured. “Just like that water. You don’t owe me a thing.”

Jeremy’s voice was small. “Thank you so much.”

Michael smiled affectionately, bringing his free hand up to brush Jeremy’s hair out of his face. “No problem.”

Jeremy opened his eyes and looked up at him. “I don’t think saying I love you would be powerful enough to express what I feel.”

“Yeah,” Michael whispered. “Me too.”

Jeremy smiled. “Articulate.”

Michael smiled back crookedly. “I try.”

“I know you do.” Jeremy was suddenly closer than he was before. 

Michael’s breath hitched slightly but he didn’t move. “Yeah,” he breathed. 

Jeremy sighed softly. “Trying is enough sometimes. You’ve tried so much.”

Michael leaned a little closer. “I’ll always try for you.”

“Then I’ll do the same. For you.” Jeremy was well past Michael’s personal space bubble. 

“That sounds really good,” Michael murmured. “I’ll take you up on that, I think.”

“Oh yeah? Guess we’ll have to stick together then.”

“Guess so,” Michael agreed, eyes flicking down to Jeremy’s lips for a second. “Guess we’re stuck, huh?”

Jeremy laughed. “No one else I’d rather be stuck to.”

“Me neither,” Michael smiled. He squeezed Jeremy’s hand lightly.

In a split moment, Jeremy’s lips were on Michael’s. It wasn’t a kiss of passion or a heat of the moment impulse, but the emotions behind it were real. Jeremy didn’t think about if he was prepared for another relationship, or if this would be a relationship at all, or even if Michael was going to shove him away. He acted how his heart wanted him to. 

Michael instantly melted into it, returning it with just as much feeling. He didn’t try to push things any further, allowing Jeremy to take the lead. 

Jeremy kept it gentle. He didn’t let it escalate beyond the initial force. A teardrop fell from his cheek, but he ignored it. He ignored the distant thunder, the barking of the dogs playing together, the heat bearing down on them. He focused on only Michael. 

Michael’s free hand slipped up to rest lightly on Jeremy’s cheek, his thumb petting his cheekbone affectionately. 

Jeremy’s hand came up on top of Michael’s, holding it there. More tears fell, but he kept ignoring them.


	6. Game Data Corrupted - Save Incomplete

\------------- 6 Months P.S.

Michael and Jeremy were cuddled up together on the sofa, watching some random cartoon. Michael was carding his fingers through Jeremy’s hair idly, his other arm thrown loosely around the boy’s middle to keep him in place where he laid on top of him.

Jeremy hummed, invested in the contact with Michael, but also invested in the cartoon. He was convinced that it was complete shit. “I think they could go for a more consistent animation style at the very least,” he complained. 

Michael chuckled. “Maybe they like the mystery of not knowing how to animate it next.” 

“Well I do not.” 

Michael laughed. “We can write them a strongly worded email about it later.” Michael pressed a soft kiss to Jeremy’s cheek.

Jeremy smiled. “Oh we will.”

Michael snorted. “Good.” He kissed his cheek again, slightly closer to the corner of his lips.

Jeremy giggled. “They have to listen to us, we’re gay.”

“That’s right,” Michael grinned. “Gay always wins.” He kissed the corner of Jeremy’s lips.

“Survival of the gayest.” Jeremy kissed Michael’s nose.

“Exactly,” Michael grinned. He pecked Jeremy’s lips.

“We’d survive.” Jeremy laughed. 

“Absolutely.” He pulled him into a slightly longer kiss.

“I love you!” Jeremy said happily. He went in for another kiss. 

Michael smiled against his lips. “I love you too,” He murmured, pulling him in deeper.

Jeremy shifted awkwardly. There was something off about the situation, but he didn’t want to pull away from Michael. 

Michael hummed into the kiss, opening his mouth under Jeremy’s.

It took Jeremy a moment to react. Instead of parting his lips further like he usually did, he backed away. 

Michael blinked in surprise. “Jerm?”

“You...You taste like– You–“ Jeremy couldn’t quite say it. 

Michael’s eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion as he sat the pair of them up. “Jerm, are you okay?”

“Wh–What was the last thing you ate?”

“Um, some wintergreen tic tacs, I think, why?”

Jeremy paled. “N-No, go– Go eat something else. I– I’m allergic?”

Michael frowned. “No you aren’t? You’re only allergic to cats. Can you please tell me what’s wrong?”

Jeremy was starting to shake. “Y-You tas– You taste like him,” he whispered. 

Michael’s eyes widened. “Oh. Shit.”

Jeremy kept staring Michael down, keeping his focus on him so he’d know who he was talking to. “H-He always– The tic tacs– He always had them.”

“Ah,” Michael breathed. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t- are you okay?”

Jeremy started to cry. 

“Jeremy, can I touch you?”

He shook his head in fear. 

Michael nodded in understanding, keeping his hands firmly in his lap. When he spoke, his voice was gentle. “Can you focus on me, Miah? It’s just me, I’m the only one here with you, okay? He’s gone. I promise.”

Jeremy didn’t seem to be understanding. “I-I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“Let’s play a game. How does that sound, Miah? Will you play a game with me?”

Jeremy sniffled. “Sex game?”

Michael shook his head. “Just a normal game.”

“Wha?”

Michael pointed to where Peanut was laying on the floor, watching them in concern. “Can you tell me his name?”

It scared Jeremy more that he took several moments to recall the puppy’s name. “P-Peanut?”

“That’s right,” Michael smiled. “Can you tell me what kind of puppy he is?”

Jeremy was blanking. “Uh...C-Cute?”

Michael laughed softly. “Yes, but his breeds. You know it, take your time. I’ll give you a hint if you want?”

“H-Hint please?”

“Your two favourite types,” Michael hummed.

Jeremy thought for a minute. “H-Husky and corgi?”

Michael nodded. “That’s right. Two points for you. You’re doing amazing. This next question is gonna be a little harder, is that okay or do you want to stick with the easier ones for a while?”

“H-Harder because I have to win.” Jeremy sniffled. 

“It’s okay not to win, Miah. Can you tell me where Peanut came from?”

“Heaven and God?”

Michael smiled. “Yes, but how did he get here in the apartment?”

“Y-You brought him, didn’t you?”

“Mhm, and who am I?”

“S– Michael,” Jeremy whispered. 

Michael smiled proudly. “That’s right. Three more points for you. Can you tell me who Michael is to you?”

“God.”

Michael blushed. “What do you mean by that?”

Jeremy wiped his eyes. “He’s my everything.”

Michael melted. “Can he hug you?”

“I-If he’s not mad at me.”

“He’ll never be mad at you,” Michael murmured, pulling him into a soft hug. 

Jeremy melted into Michael’s arms. “I-I’m sorry, Mikey.”

“You don’t need to be sorry, Miah. It’s alright. I’m right here.”

Jeremy buried his face in Michael’s shoulder. “I guess I’m not doing as good as we thought.”

“That’s okay,” Michael assured. “You don’t have to suddenly be okay. Being triggered by something doesn’t mean you aren’t making progress.” He held Jeremy close. “You’re doing so good, Miah. You’re so much stronger than me.”

“Not stronger! No, Mike. I could never be stronger than you.”

“You are, though. I can’t even imagine how hard things have been for you, Jerm. You’ve come so far. You’re so amazingly strong, and I’m lucky just to be here with you.”

“That’s gay, Mikey,” Jeremy whispered. 

“Yeah,” Michael smiled. “It is. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jeremy kissed his cheek. 

“Let me go brush my teeth so I can kiss you until the sun goes down.”

Jeremy hummed. “Brush them four times please.”

Michael hummed. “I was thinking ten. I never liked tic tacs anyway.”

\-------7 Months P.S.

“Jermithy,” Michael singsonged. “I’m home!”

Jeremy sat up from his position laying on the floor with Peanut. “Michael!”

Michael giggled. “Hey Miah. The floor, huh?”

“I adapt to Peanut’s needs, Mike.”

“I know you do. He’d never walk a day in his life, if I hadn’t told you to stop carrying him everywhere.”

“He’s a baby! Let me pander to him!”

Michael laughed, dropping his bag on the couch and practically throwing himself down onto the floor beside Jeremy.

“Did you have a good day?” Jeremy asked, laying back down to face Peanut. 

Michael hummed. “‘S okay. You?”

“Oh you know. Just another day with the dogs.”

Michael smiled, turning to look at Jeremy. “Hey, so, my moms called today.”

“Yeah? Are they coming to visit?”

Michael hummed. “Yeah, they asked about you. A lot. I think they love you more than me.”

“No! You’re their son, Mikey!”

Michael smiled crookedly. “They pamper you more than you pamper Peanut when they’re over.”

Jeremy gasped. “Impossible!”

“You’d think so.”

“I do think so!”

“Miah, once I got home late when they were over, and I ordered food for us because I was tired and they told me they were going to ‘beat my ass if I didn’t make him some real food’.”

“But I like McDonalds.”

“I know you do, babe.”

“And it’s a blessing they deliver now.”

Michael just laughed. “I feel like we’re getting off topic, here.”

“I’m just hungry.”

“You want McDonalds, huh?”

“I’d die for it.”

Michael patted Jeremy’s cheek. “Unnecessary.” 

“Liar. Necessary.” Jeremy pouted. 

Michael kissed his nose. “I’ll order some in a sec.”

“Really?!”

Michael chuckled. “Yeah. But you can’t eat it on the floor when it gets here, you know the dogs steal from your plate when you aren’t looking.”

“They deserve it,” Jeremy answered. 

“They have their own food. You need your sustenance.” Michael patted Jeremy’s belly. 

Jeremy swatted his hand. “I eat enough!”

Michael laughed. “You still shouldn’t feed half your nuggets to the dogs.”

“But I get full!”

“You big baby,” he teased. “Maybe that’s why my moms want me to cook for you every night. To fatten you up.” Michael poked Jeremy’s nose playfully.

Jeremy huffed. “What for, to eat me?”

“Perhaps.”

“No!”

“They won’t eat you,” Michael laughed. 

“Thank you.”

Michael pecked Jeremy’s lips. “You’re really pretty, you know that?”

“Mm? So are you, Mikey.”

“No but like… you’re _so_ fuckin’ pretty, dude. Like how is a human that pretty?”

“Are you high or something?”

“No! Just really, _really_ gay for you.” Michael brought his hand up to Jeremy’s cheek. “You’re, like, the prettiest person I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“Well, uh. You’re hot.”

Michael grinned. “I love you.”

Jeremy offered a sweet smile. “I love you too.”

Michael pulled him into a kiss.

Jeremy melted, keeping it soft on his end. 

Michael hummed into it. “Jerm?”

Jeremy made a noise. “Mm?”

“The floor is so fuckin’ uncomfortable.”

Jeremy laughed. “Get up then! Carry me to our bedchamber!”

Michael laughed, getting up and hauling Jeremy up in his arms. “That’s gay.”

\-------------7 Months 3 Week P.S.

Jeremy was starting to get a little worried. Michael had gone to take Coco for a walk, but that was hours ago. He should have been home by now. It was late, and Jeremy and Peanut were ready for bed. 

It was about 2 a.m. when they heard the front door close. 

Jeremy sprang off the couch and sprinted to the door. “Michael?!”

Michael didn’t respond. He stood by the door, head dipped and shoulders shaking.

Jeremy approached him. “You didn’t answer my calls! Are you okay?!”

When Michael finally looked up, tears were streaming down his face, lip quivering. “I-I lost her,” He muttered hoarsely.

Jeremy paled. “W-What do you mean? Wh-Where’s Coco?”

Michael whimpered, a broken sob escaping him as he buried his face in his hands. His body shook harshly.

Jeremy pulled on him, trying to get him to sit down. “M-Mikey, please tell me what happened.”

Michael let Jeremy lead him, breathing rough as he continued to cry. “I- W-We--,” Michael let out another sob. “Sh-She got l-loose and then I couldn’t- She wasn’t-” Michael pulled harshly at his hair. “How c-could I lose h-her? Oh god,” He started curling in on himself.

Jeremy felt his eyes watering, but he had to help Michael calm down. “M-Mikey, look at me, please?” He grabbed Michael’s hands and pulled them away from his hair. “It– It’s not your fault. She’s fine! Sh– We’ll find her! I-I promise. She’s smart! You need to rest, though, Mikey, please.” He squeezed his hands. “I-I’ll make posters. We’ll look tomorrow morning. But please try to get some sleep.”

Michael practically threw himself at Jeremy, hugging him tightly as his fingers clenched in the fabric of his shirt. He buried his face in the smaller boy’s neck, sobbing grossly.

Jeremy held him close. “W-We’ll find her, Mike, I swear. She’ll be okay.”

Michael just hugged Jeremy tighter.

“Micah, p-please breathe for me,” Jeremy urged. “D-Deep breaths.”

Michael shook as he tried to follow directions, breaths coming out shaky and uneven.

Jeremy didn’t let go of him. “C-Can you lay down with me?”

Michael sniffled, nodding into Jeremy’s neck.

Jeremy pulled him down onto the couch. “I love you, Mikey. We’ll find her, I know we will.”

Michael whimpered softly, trying to speak through his tears. “L-Love you,” he breathed.

“S-Shh. Try to get some rest.” Jeremy rubbed his back. 

Michael just nodded, letting himself cry. It took about two hours before his tears dried up, his breaths evening out. He cuddled impossibly closer to Jeremy as he slept.

—————

Jeremy had somehow managed to shimmy out from under Michael once the sun was up the next morning. He was busy at the kitchen table, sniffling and dishing out lost dog posters as fast as he could. 

Michael shifted on the couch, grunting slightly. “...Jerm?”

Jeremy looked over at him. “H-Hey, Micah.”

Michael hummed sleepily. “What’r’ya doin’?”

“Finishing up the posters, Mikey. Try to get a little more sleep, please? I-I’m gonna go out and hang these.”

Michael yawned, already curling back up n the couch. “Posters?”

Jeremy grimaced. He didn’t want to sour Michael’s mood so he wouldn’t go back to sleep. “Y-Yeah, posters, just close your eyes, babe, I’ll be back soon.”

Michael hummed again. “M’kay. Love you,” He murmured.

“Love you too, Mikey. I-I’ll see you soon.” Jeremy grabbed his stack of papers and made it toward the door. 

Michael was already asleep.

————————

Jeremy was rushing toward a pole right outside the apartment complex, a poster already prepped with tape. 

Unfortunately, someone happened to be heading the same direction, causing a harsh collision. “Ow.”

Jeremy kept his head down. “S-Sorry, my fault.”

“Nah, it’s cool, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“N-Neither was I, I’m just trying to hang these as fast as possible.” Jeremy held up his stack of posters. 

The shorter boy stared at the posters. “Woah, weird, I was doing the same thing.”

Jeremy blinked. “Y-Your dog’s missing too?”

“No, Me and my- wait, your dog’s missing? What does it look like?”

Jeremy tapped his foot. “W-White? Long hair, small. She wears a pink collar? Her name’s Coco and my boyfriend is devastated.”

“Oh shit!” The other guy was practically vibrating. “We found your fuckin’ dog!”

Jeremy dropped his papers. “You _what?!_ ”

The guy nodded excitedly. “Me and Jakey happened across this little lost dog last night but the tag didn’t have a number so we took her home for the night! Look! It’s what my posters were for!” He showed Jeremy his posters.

Jeremy stared at them. “Oh my god! Coco! Wait– Stay here! I need to get Michael! Wait no– Come with me!”

The guy beamed. “I’m Rich!”

“Good for you!” Jeremy was tugging him toward the stairs. 

“This better not be some weird sex trafficking kidnap scheme, though.”

“What the fuck? Do I look like a sex trafficker?”

“I sure hope not!”

“I really hope not.” Jeremy pulled him upstairs. 

“Shouldn’t we be getting your dog? Where are you taking me?”

“My boyfriend would kill me if I didn’t get him first!”

“Well, okay then.” Rich shrugged. He pulled his phone out as he let Jeremy tug him. “I’ll call Jake and tell him to bring her here.”

“Oh, perfect!” Jeremy ran toward the door he knew was his and Michael’s. 

Rich dialed the number, holding the phone up to his ear. It only took a second before he was exchanging words with whoever was on the other end of the line. He was off the phone before they entered the apartment.

Jeremy burst in. “Michael! Mikey, wake up!”

Michael jolted, falling off of the couch with a muted thump.

Jeremy rushed to help him. “Michael, this guy found Coco!”

Michael groaned slightly as he got to his feet. “Wha- He found- oh. Oh!” Michael’s eyes widened. “Oh my god!”

Jeremy turned to Rich. “Sh-She’s coming, right?”

Rich smiled, nodding. “I’m Rich, by the way.” 

Michael was crying again, tackling Jeremy into a hug with enough force to send them tumbling to the ground.

Jeremy tried to get up, but it was no use. “I told you she’d be okay!”

Michael was bawling all over again, but this time from happiness. “Oh my god, Jerm!”

“I know! See? This proves it! I was right!” 

Michael nodded dumbly, face buried in Jeremy’s chest. “Thank god,” he murmured, voice muffled.

Jeremy looked up toward Rich, grinning. “Your friend’s bringing her? How long’ll it be?”

Rich watched then with an amused expression. “My boyfriend. And about five minutes. You guys are cute.”

Jeremy turned red. “It’s all Michael.”

Michael was too busy crying to respond. 

“Coco is his princess,” Jeremy explained. “He gets emotional.”

Rich held his hands up. “Hey, I’m not judging. It’s all good.” 

There was a knock on the door. Rich perked up. “Oh, he was fast.”

Jeremy squirmed out from under Michael and ran to the door, throwing it open. 

A guy holding a little white dog was grinning on the other side. “Puppy delivery?”

Michael got to his feet. “Coco!”

The man put the dog on the floor. “Hey, Richie, we didn’t need those posters after all,” he said. 

Rich smiled. “Guess not.”

Michael dropped to his knees, the dog scampering up to him excitedly. “My baby!”

Jeremy was still grinning. “I-I don’t think we can thank you guys enough. What do you want in return?”

Rich shook his head, wrapping an arm around Jake’s waist. “No, no, we don’t want anything. We’re glad we could help, right Jakey?”

Jake nodded. “Yeah, we don’t want a reward or whatever.”

Jeremy wasn’t getting it. “But I’ll do anything.”

Rich shook his head. “Dude, it’s fine. We don’t expect you to suck our dicks for being decent human beings.”

Jeremy gulped. “I-I would though.”

Michael made a noise. “Don’t do that.”

“We gotta repay them somehow, Mikey!”

Rich hummed. “Maybe not with sexual favors. How about we all hang out sometime? You guys seem pretty chill.”

Jake made a sound. “Yeah! We’ve been looking for bros in the neighborhood!”

Jeremy blinked. “That’s it?”

Michael grunted. “Yes, now exchange phone numbers so they can leave and we can cuddle our babies in bed.”

Jeremy handed Rich one of the posters from the kitchen table that he’d messed up on. “Uh, my number is on that.”

Rich took it, folding it up and putting it in his pocket. “Nice. We’ll get out of your hair for now,” he winked, tugging Jake out of the apartment.

Jeremy closed the door behind them. “Hooray!”

Michael gave him a watery grin.


	7. Overwrite Successful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw!! Warning!! They get nasty!

\--------- 8 months P.S.

Jeremy had his lips pressed up onto Michael’s, the other boy hovering over him. 

Michael opened his mouth over Jeremy’s, tongue prodding at his lips and his hand slipped under Jeremy’s shirt.

Jeremy’s lips parted, his hands on Michael’s waist gently. A small noise escaped him. 

Michael roamed Jeremy’s mouth with his tongue, running it over the roof of his mouth. He settled himself more firmly on top of Jeremy, his hands roaming farther up.

Jeremy’s soft noise repeated itself, louder. He shuddered a little as Michael’s hands touched his chest. He didn’t move his own hands, however. He didn’t know if Michael would like that or not.

Michael hummed against his lips, fingers pressing into his skin firmly but gently. 

Jeremy whined, pressing up harder against Michael’s kiss. 

Michael pulled away, instead trailing kisses down Jeremy’s jaw.

Jeremy’s whines turned into whimpers. “M-Mikey,” he whispered.

Michael hummed, sucking a hickey into the base of Jeremy’s jaw.

Jeremy’s whimpering got needier. 

Michael shuddered, pulling away to look down at him with lidded eyes. “Jerm,” he panted. “We should stop before things go too far.”

Jeremy breathed deeply. “Wh-Why stop?”

Michael blushed. “You want to keep going?”

Jeremy scoffed. “Don’t be such a virgin, Micah,” he teased. 

Michael laughed. “Maybe I won’t be, after today.” 

“That’s the idea, babe.” Jeremy smiled. 

Michael bit his lip. “You’re sure about this?”

“Are you?”

Michael shifted on top of him. “I definitely wouldn’t be opposed at all. I’m down if you are. But I don’t wanna do it if you’re not ready.”

“You’re the virgin here, Michael,” Jeremy said. “You have to be ready too.” 

Michael pouted. “I’m ready! I love you, so, y’know. I’m sure I’m ready.” Michael’s blush darkened.

“I love you too.” Jeremy kissed him sweetly. “And I wanna feel you in the morning.”

Michael’s cheeks burned. “Wh-What?” 

Jeremy smiled. “You know. Make me sore?”

Michael squeaked slightly. “Jeez,” he smiled. “You’re hot.” He tugged at the hem of Jeremy’s shirt.

“You’re hot,” Jeremy corrected, pulling his shirt off. 

Michael sat up to pull his own shirt off, reaching over to rummage around in the bedside table. “Maybe we’re both hot, then.” 

Jeremy hummed. “Maybe we are.” 

Michael hummed back a bit nervously. “D-Do we need to use a condom? Is that important if I’m a virgin and we’re both guys?”

“Uh, do you have an STD?”

Michael blinked. “Babe, my dick has, like, literally never seen the light of day. I’m clean.”

“Mike, you can get them other ways. You can be born with an STD, or get one through like, other fluids and shit. Unclean doctors’ tools and stuff like that can spread them too.” Jeremy had done research after his first time with Sean. 

“Gross. No, I’m totally clean. Pure white flower, ready to be defiled,” Michael winked.

“I get the metaphor, but you’re neither of those things, Mikey.” Jeremy kissed him. “I’m clean too.”

Michael smiled, kissing Jeremy back. “Okay, rad, nice, cool. So, uh, you’re sure you want me to top? You totally can if you want, it’s up to you.”

Jeremy stared at him. “I know you’re joking. You’re joking, right?”

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “No?”

“I’m not– I can’t top.”

Michael hummed. “I figured I’d offer just in case, y’know?”

“Y-Yeah, no, I appreciate it.”

Michael bit his lip. “I guess I just, uh,” He reached down to palm Jeremy through his jeans.

Jeremy squeaked. “Wh-What are you doing? I’m supposed to do that to you, n-not like this.” 

Michael frowned. “Why can’t I do it to you? Do you not like it?”

“I-I do like it! It’s just not– It’s unnecessary.”

“But I want to.”

“B-But this is about pleasing you, not me.”

Michael’s eyebrows shot up. “Ok, I know I’m a virgin, but I know enough to know it’s supposed to feel good for _both_ of us.”

Jeremy blinked. “Maybe a little, but I think you’re misinformed.”

Michael had a sour feeling in his stomach as he realised Jeremy was speaking from his experiences with Sean. Had he really been that self serving? It wouldn’t have surprised him. “Jerm, I wanna try something. You close your eyes and just tell me to stop if I do something you don’t like, okay?” 

“O-Okay? I don’t really know what’s going on, but..” Jeremy reluctantly closed his eyes. 

Michael popped the button on Jeremy’s jeans as he leaned up to kiss him sweetly. He tugged them down over his hips, eventually pulling them off and tossing them aside. He went back to palming him.

Jeremy made a confused sound that morphed into a desperate whimper. He kept his eyes screwed shut. 

Michael pulled away from the kiss to shift down Jeremy’s body. He carefully tugged his boxers down and off, forcing himself not the stare as he hesitantly wrapped a hand around Jeremy’s length.

Jeremy gasped. “M-Michael, what are you doing?” He was confused. No one had touched him like that.

Michael bit his lip. “Do you want me to stop?” he stroked him slowly.

Jeremy bit his lip. Michael’s hand felt better than his own did. “N-No,” he said quietly. 

Michael hummed. “I wanna try something. Um, if you want to, like, pull my hair? You can. I think I like that. Or at least I feel like I like the idea of it. So. We can try to put it into practice and see how it goes.” He carefully reached over to take Jeremy’s hand, guiding it to his head. “It doesn’t hurt when my hair gets pulled, so. It feels good, I think.”

Jeremy took hold of some of Michael’s hair. “Y-You like your hair pulled? Damn.” He tugged on it.

Michael was going to retort, but his breath caught in his throat. “O-Oh,” he breathed. “Yeah. I definitely like that, uh huh.” Michael always did talk too much when he was nervous. “That, uh, feels… wow.”

“It does?” Jeremy pulled harder. 

A moan slipped past Michael’s lips. “Sh-Shit, Jerm,” he breathed. He leaned down. “Tell me if you want me to stop,” He said, mentally trying to recall all the things he had seen in porn. He eventually shrugged, taking Jeremy’s tip into his mouth.

Jeremy instantly pulled on Michael’s hair harshly. “M-Mike!” It took all his willpower to keep his eyes closed. “Wh-What are you doing?”

Michael moaned, pulled off. “Tryin’ something that I wanna do. Just tell me if you want me to stop. Y-You can also w-watch, if you want. You don’t have to keep your eyes closed anymore.”

“Oh,” Jeremy whispered, opening his eyes. He stared down at Michael, grip in his hair tightening. 

Michael moaned softly in response, leaning down to once again take Jeremy into his mouth.

Jeremy whimpered, the only thing he could think to do being pulling on Michael’s hair. 

Michael moaned, his tongue darting out to curiously run over the object in his mouth.

Jeremy shook a little. “Sh-Shit, Mikey.”

Michael took him a bit deeper, trying to hollow his cheeks like in the videos he’d seen.

Jeremy made a moaning sound, sure the tight grip he held in Michael’s hair was more harmful than pleasing.

Michael let out a pleased hum around him, hands coming up to paw lightly at Jeremy’s thighs as he started bobbing his head. 

Jeremy hadn’t felt this way in a good nine months, at least. He whimpered, not letting go of Michael’s hair. 

Michael looked up, meeting Jeremy’s eyes as he continued. Was he supposed to be using his tongue still. God, he had no idea what he was doing. He was probably doing a terribly inefficient job, but Jeremy seemed to think it felt good so he kept going, speeding up. He tried flattening his tongue along Jeremy's length as he bobbed.

Jeremy shook with a moan. “M-Mikey, how’s your virgin ass so good at this?” he tried to tease. 

Michael started to laugh, but quickly realized how awkward and difficult it was to laugh with a dick in your mouth. So instead be settled with winking up at Jeremy, mouth working more earnestly.

Jeremy chuckled nervously. He tugged hard on Michael’s hair in response. 

Michael moaned loudly around him, eyes hazy and lidded with lust as he looked up at him.

Something suddenly snapped in Jeremy, and his brain barely had time to warn itself, much less Michael, that he was cumming. Jeremy squeaked, fear outweighing the pleasure. “W-Wait, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to– Sh-Shit!”

Michael pulled off of him, a bit of the sticky fluid dripping from the corner of his mouth. He blinked, swallowing reflexively. “Woah.”

Jeremy buried his face in his hands. “I’m so sorry, I-I don’t know why that happened!”

Michael pried his hands away from his face, grinning. “Jerm, that was awesome!”

Jeremy was shaking. “Wh-What?”

Michael kissed him deeply, pulling back after a moment with another grin. “That was so cool! I made you nut! With my mouth! In real life! That’s so cool!”

“M-Michael, no! I didn’t even ask for permission! Or warn you!” Jeremy was still upset. 

Michael shook his head. “It’s totally fine, dude! It was hot. Although, I wasn’t expecting there to be so much.” He finally wiped his face off on his sleeve. “You’re so amazing, dude.”

“I-I haven’t gotten off since– I won’t do it again, Mikey, I’m sorry.” Jeremy didn’t understand why Michael wasn’t yelling at him, or at the very least why Michael didn’t have his hand around his throat. 

Michael frowned, bringing a hand up to thread through Jeremy’s hair gently. His voice softened. “Hey, are you okay? I want you to do it again, Jerm, it feels good, doesn’t it? You don't need to be sorry.”

“I didn’t have permission,” Jeremy stressed. It was obvious this meant a lot to him. 

Michael bit his lip. “That’s alright. You didn't realize it was gonna happen, right?”

Jeremy shook his head. “I-I didn’t.”

“So, it was an accident. That’s more than alright, Jerm. I’m not upset with you. I love you.”

“B-But you’re supposed to–” Jeremy cut himself off with a sigh. 

Michael’s eyebrows furrowed. “Supposed to what?”

Jeremy bit his lip. “I-I dunno, choke me?”

“What? Is that like a kink you have or is that just- something he did?”

“It– H-He did it a lot. When I was bad. It was a punishment, you’re not supposed to like punishments.” Jeremy fidgeted. 

Michael grimaced. He really hated that man. He leaned down to kiss Jeremy sweetly. “I’m not gonna punish you, Jerm. Not for anything, okay? I don’t want to do anything to you that you don’t like.”

Jeremy looked at him sadly. “But I disobey, a lot.”

Michael petted him soothingly. “There's no rules, Miah. You aren’t disobeying anyone.”

“I-I can touch you then? A-And um..nut or whatever?”

Michael nodded. “God, please do.”

“You won’t shock me?”

Michael froze. “What?”

“So you won’t?”

“No? Jeremy, what do you mean by ‘shock you’? Is that- Did he do that to you?”

Jeremy gulped, nodding slowly. “M-Mostly in public.”

“Oh my god,” Michael had to take a second to collect himself. “I’m going to murder that man one day,” he muttered.

“Wh-What?” 

Michael let out a breath. “No, I won’t kill him. He’s not worth the jail time. But I will beat the shit out of him. One day. God, Jerm, how could anyone ever do that to you?”

“I-I broke the rules,” Jeremy explained. 

Michael shook his head. “That’s not a reason to hurt you, Miah.”

“He thought it was.”

“He was wrong.” Michael kissed him. “You can touch me as much as you want. You can do whatever you feel like, okay? Whatever makes you feel the best.”

“M-Making you feel good makes me feel the best, Mikey.”

Michael hummed, reaching down to stroke him once again. “Well, making you feel good is what makes me feel good.”

Jeremy gasped at the touch. “I-I already came, why are you doing that?”

“You’re still hard.”

“I’m always hard!”

Michael smiled. “Then I’ll always get to make you feel good.”

“I-I can’t just go again, Mike.”

Michael thumbed his head. “Do you want me to stop?”

Jeremy twitched, whining. “N-Not really.”

Michael bit his lip. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“I-I– Well...Yeah.”

Michael gulped. “Right. So, that means I need to-” he grabbed the bottle of lube he’d found in the drawer, snapping the lid open.

“P-Preferably, yeah.” Jeremy stared at a spot on the wall. 

Michael hesitated. “Are you sure you want this? You seem kinda out of it. We can stop, if you want?”

“I want this!” Jeremy exclaimed. “Please! I-I just don’t know as much as I thought I did! I’m fine! Put your dick in me!”

Michael blushed. “O-Okay then,” he leaned forward to kiss Jeremy as he gently urged his legs farther apart.

Jeremy’s legs stuttered separate. He groaned against Michael’s lips, pawing at his boyfriend’s own pants. 

Michael grunted slightly, popping the button of his jeans. He’d forgotten he was supposed to be naked too.

Jeremy clawed at them, urging him to kick them off. He didn’t want to be the only one exposed. 

Michael finally broke the kiss, awkwardly tugging off his pants and boxers before he lost his courage.

Jeremy tried not to, but he ended up staring down at Michael. 

Michael felt his face burn. “Kinda makin’ me nervous there, bud.”

“N-No, don’t be,” Jeremy said. “You’re just gorgeous, that’s all.”

Michael buried his face in his hands. “Don’t make me blush so much when I’m trying to give you my V card,” he whined.

“Sorry, Mikey, but you’re just so beautiful!”

Michael looked up at him from between his fingers. “That’s gay,” he murmured.

“Yeah, very!”

Michael laughed, finally pulling his hands away from his face. “Alright, alright. Back to business, yeah?” he grabbed the lube.

“Yeah!” Jeremy smiled at him, encouragingly. 

Michael took a breath, pouring the lube onto his fingers and rubbing them together. “I’ve only ever done this to myself before, but you already knew that, huh.”

Jeremy nodded. “It’s okay, Mike. I’m used to this part. You can’t mess it up.”

“I’m sure I could find a way,” he hummed, pressing a finger into him slowly.

“You couldn’t–” A sharp inhale cut Jeremy off. 

Michael hesitated, hand stilling. “Is that a good sound or bad sound?”

“Good!” Jeremy exclaimed. 

“Oh! Good then!” He pressed his finger farther in. It wasn’t all that different from doing it to himself, he just couldn’t feel it.

Jeremy hissed. “J-Jeez, you have long fingers.”

“Should I slow down?”

“N-No, keep going, please.”

Michael hummed, crooking his finger forward curiously.

Jeremy moaned. “Fuck!”

Michael kept going, carefully working Jeremy open. 

Jeremy whimpered, his hips wanting to back onto Michael’s hand. 

Michael shuddered, working in a second finger. 

Jeremy jerked, but moaned louder. “Keep it coming, Micah,” he breathed. 

“God,” Michael murmured, eyes glued to Jeremy’s form. He hooked his fingers forwards again, right into Jeremy’s prostate.

Jeremy cried out. “Shit! A-Again, please!” He didn’t know what that was, but it felt amazing. 

Michael bit his lip, massaging Jeremy’s prostate. 

Jeremy dissolved into moans. 

Michael kept that up for a moment, but eventually had to stop so he could work in a third finger.

Jeremy whined, shaking. He didn’t protest, however. 

Michael bit his lip as he pumped his fingers into Jeremy, aiming for his prostate yet again. “Does that feel good, love?”

Jeremy whimpered, occasionally moaning. “Y-Yes, Mikey. So g-good.”

Michael felt a small surge of pride. He seemed to be doing pretty well for his first time. He kept working him open for a few more moments. “D’ya think that’s enough prep, love?”

Jeremy nodded. “I-I’m getting close anyway,” he warned. 

Michael weighed his options. “You said before that you haven’t gotten off for a while? How long has it been, Miah?”

“M-Months, like n-nine or ten?”

Michael’s eyes widened a bit. “You can cum on my fingers, Love. Trust me, you’ll be able to keep going.”

Jeremy blinked. “Wh-What? Are you serious?”

Michael nodded, lightly prodding Jeremy’s prostate.

Jeremy gasped. “I-I can try.”

“It’s alright,” Michael hummed, shifting back to massaging it steadily. “Just focus on how good it feels, love.”

Jeremy once again turned into a moaning mess underneath Michael. 

Michael used his free hand to reach down and stroke him, thumbing at his head like he did earlier.

Jeremy was having trouble breathing. “I-I’m gonna–”

“Go on, Love, it’s alright,” Michael cooed, not stopping.

Jeremy was soon cumming again, lax and moaning. 

Michael pulled his fingers out as Jeremy finished, his other hand slowly working him through his orgasm. “Feel good?”

Jeremy nodded weakly. “Y-Yeah,” he breathed. His vision was blurry, but he looked at Michael with a crooked grin. 

Michael grinned back. “Good.” he pulled away, giving him a moment to recover. 

Jeremy tried to breathe normally. “Y-You need to get off, Micah.”

Michael hummed. “It’s okay, I will.”

Jeremy sighed. “Good.”

Michael bit his lip. “You’re still hard, babe.”

“S-Sorry,” Jeremy said on impulse. 

Michael giggled as he trailed his fingers over Jeremy’s length. “Absolutely not a bad thing.”

Jeremy hissed. “Wh-What are you gonna do about it then?”

Michael hummed thoughtfully. When he spoke again, his voice was low. “Fuck you until you cum so good you can’t move?”

Jeremy’s eyes widened. Just Michael’s words were enough to make him moan. “P-Please?”

Michael shifted in between his legs. “Last chance to back out, Jerm.”

“Never!” Jeremy cried. “B-But you can back out too if you want.”

“I really don't want.” Michael leaned forward to kiss him, slowly pushing in.

Jeremy moaned loudly into Michael’s lips, his eyes fluttering closed. 

Michael’s breath hitched, his own moan escaping him the farther he moved.

Jeremy felt like Michael was moving far too slow. He bucked his hips in an attempt to let him know it was okay to speed up. 

Michael groaned, taking the hint and bottoming out easily. “Sh-Shit, Jerm.”

Jeremy took a deep breath. “Y-You know what to do, Mikey,” he said. “Please.”

Michael shuddered, gripping Jeremy’s hips as he started pulling out again.

Jeremy tensed for a moment, but fell relaxed as he adjusted. He put his hands around Michael’s wrists. 

Michael groaned as he started up a rhythm.

Jeremy was whimpering, moaning mixed with the desperate sounds. He urged Michael to be rougher. 

Michael took the hint, speeding up as he tried to angle towards Jeremy’s prostate.

Jeremy moved his hips a smidge, and the angle was perfect. He cried out, his nails digging into Michael’s wrists. 

Michael maintained the angle as he sped up further.

Jeremy’s sounds were becoming more needy. He moaned helplessly, head thrown back. 

Michael’s moans mixed in with Jeremy’s. God, no wonder people liked sex so much.

Jeremy was shaking. “M-Mikey, I think I’m close again,” he breathed. 

Michael groaned. “M-Me too. Go on, it’s okay.”

Jeremy took another few moments, but soon he was squeaking out another moan, cumming again. 

Michael shook when Jeremy tightened around him. “Fuck,” he whimpered, pulling out as he came too. 

Jeremy panted. “M-Micah, that was so fuckin’ good.” He needed Michael to know he’d done well. 

Michael rolled off of Jeremy to lay to his side, still breathing hard. “I-It was?”

Jeremy nodded weakly. “S-So good,” he whispered. 

Michael reached over to get some tissues to clean the pair of them off. “I-It felt pretty damn good.”

Jeremy smiled. “Good. Y-You’re not a virgin anymore, babe.”

“Radical.” Michael threw the tissues to the side and pulled Jeremy close.

“Radical?” Jeremy laughed. 

“Would you prefer dope?”

“No.”

“Well, there you go.”

“Nerd.”

“Dork. I love you.” Michael kissed Jeremy’s forehead.

Jeremy laughed lightly. “You’re so perfect.”

“No you.”

“Babe!” Jeremy giggled. “Savage!”

Michael joined in on his giggles. “Thanks.”

“I love you, Michael.”

“I love you too,” Michael smiled hugging Jeremy close. He took a breath. “We should probably talk about the shocking thing.”

Jeremy’s face fell. “Huh? Wh-Why? Isn’t it in the past?”

Michael petted him soothingly. “It is. But can you please just explain to me what happened? You said he would do it in public?”

“Y-You really wanna ruin the post sex glow with this, Mikey?” Jeremy was mostly stalling. 

“No, but it’s important, love.”

“Fine,” Jeremy whispered. “H-He had this belt thing that I’d wear out sometimes, u-under my shirt. It had those sticky shocky things on it, and he kept the remote in his pocket.”

Michael suddenly remembered something. “Is that what happened when you were acting weird at Olive Garden?”

“Wh-When I was with Sean? Y-Yeah.”

Michael winced. “God, Jerm. I’m sorry. I won’t ever do anything like that to you, okay?”

“I-I know you say that, b-but I don’t know how to believe you.” Jeremy sighed. “It still feels like I deserve that stuff.”

“I know, love. But one day it won’t, okay?”

“I hope so,” Jeremy whispered. 

Michael kissed his nose, tangling their legs together.

Jeremy coughed. “I do love you, Mikey.”

“I love you so much.” Michael breathed.

“I-I’m sorry getting into things took so long.”

Michael shook his head. “I don’t care how long it takes. I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

“Thank you, Michael,” Jeremy said quietly. 

“No prob, Miah.”

“Can we take a nap?”

“Yeah, please. Sex is hard.”

“You’re cute.”

“You’re beautiful.”

“Naptime,” Jeremy whispered. 

Michael kissed his forehead and hugged him tight.

\--------9 months 3 weeks P.S. wakey wakey theres a coco babey!!!!

Michael shuffled through the living room. “Jerm,” He called. “Have you seen Coco? It’s her dinner time but she's been so moody lately.”

“She wasn’t with you?” Jeremy looked up from his computer. 

Michael grimaced. “I know she’s in the apartment somewhere, but she’s not coming when I call her.”

“Maybe she’s tired. Let her sleep!” Jeremy smiled. 

“But she never misses dinner!”

“Maybe she ate already. Your shoe. Or she got into the treats.”

Michael pouted. “But I still need to brush her! Her hair is gonna get mats in it if I don’t.”

“You’re such a good father, Mikey. Is she in her bed?”

“No, I looked.” Michael pouted more. 

“What else is soft then?” Jeremy closed his laptop. “Our bed? The towel drawer? Laundry?”

“Laundry maybe? She does that sometimes?”

“We can go check if you want, Mikey.”

Michael nodded.

Jeremy stood up. “C’mon, we’ll find her.”

Michael grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the back room where they kept the laundry.

When they got to the door, Jeremy started looking around. “Coco?” he called. 

Michael peeked at one of their dirty laundry baskets on the floor, freezing. “Coco! Blood!”

Jeremy snapped his head up. “What?!”

Michael screeched, dropping to his knees. “What’s the- Why blood?! Where are you bleeding?!” Her long white fur had some dried blood crusted on it. 

Jeremy was frozen. “Wh-What do we do?! What’s 911 for the vet?! What’s happening?!”

Michael jolted when what he had thought was a pair of socks moved. “What the fuck?!”

Jeremy screamed. “Coco was cut in half?!”

Michael shrieked at the very thought. “No! She’s whole! So what the fuck?!”

Jeremy built up some courage and picked up the socks. 

Michael screeched. “Jerm!”

“What?!”

“Why did you pick up the sock monster?!”

“It could be hurting Coco!” Jeremy held it up.

“What is it? Is it a white rat?!”

Jeremy did some deep observations. “Michael,” he said carefully. “This is a puppy.”

Michael blinked. “A puppy? How’d a puppy get in here?!”

Jeremy stared at Michael. “Mike, Coco gave birth.”

Michael was silent for a moment. Then he fell over. “She _what_?!”

“She had a puppy, Michael!”

“How?!”

“She went out and got some, obviously.”

“What the fuck!”

“That night she was gone, Michael, she must have met a little boy dog.”

“What?! Some little player boy dog defiled my baby?!”

“Maybe Coco defiled him!”

“Don’t say that, she’s a pristine queen, she would never!”

“She is a mother.”

“She’s a mother,” Michael repeated. “Holy shit, fuck, she’s a mother!”

“I’m holding a bloody puppy.”

“You’re holding a bloody puppy! Covered in Coco juice!”

“Why would you say it like that?!” Jeremy cried. 

“It’s just how it is! That came out of her! Holy shit, they need baths!”

“How do we deal with a newborn puppy?”

“No idea! I might pass out!”

“Don’t you dare!”

“Lightheaded from the yelling!”

“Then shush!”

“I can’t! My baby had a baby!”

“I know!”

Michael passed out.

—————

Twenty minutes later, Jeremy had Coco and the baby cleaned up, and placed them both onto Michael’s torso as he still lay passed out on the floor. 

Michael shifted a bit at the weight. “Huh?”

Jeremy kissed his cheek. “It’s your babies.”

“My babies?” Michael eyes opened slowly. “Oh shit, my babies.”

“I washed them!”

“You washed them!” Michael smiled up at him. “I love you.”

“Aw,” Jeremy cooed. “I love you more.” 

“Jeremy, we’re grandfathers now.”

“The dogs are not my children but I understand.”

Michael hummed. “Tiny baby.”

Jeremy smiled. “She’s cute. Or he. I dunno.”

“I love them.”

“You just freaked out over them, babe.”

“Mm, yeah.”

“Are you okay? Your dog gave sudden birth. How are you feeling?”

“Sleepy.”

“But I cleaned them so you could play with them!” 

“Passing out takes a lot out of you. I love you. And them. Fuck, this baby is tiny.”

“It’s a puppy, Mikey.”

“It’s so small.”

“Yes, Michael.”

“Fuck, it’s pure.” Coco licked his chin.

Jeremy smiled. “What are you gonna name the baby, Mike?”

“Hmm,” Michael hummed thoughtfully. “How about socks since we thought it was a lil’ sock monster?”

“That’s cute. Are you locking in your answer?”

“Mhm, final answer.”

“Baby Socks! How adorable. Good name considering we didn’t know the puppy existed until half an hour ago.”

“Tiny Socks baby is the love of my life. Plus you and Coco and Peanut.”

Jeremy cooed. “Aw. Love you too, Mikey.”

“What a day.”

“I’ll say. I put the laundry back in the wash too.”

Michael nodded. “A lot of Coco juice in there, huh?”

“...Yes, Michael.”

“Hehe. Gross.”

Jeremy nodded. “Very.”

Michael patted the ground next to him. “Join me.”

Jeremy got to his knees and lay next to his boyfriend. “Hey.”

“Hi. Kiss?”

“Mayhaps.” Jeremy leaned over to kiss him sweetly. 

Michael grinned. “Love you.”

Jeremy made sure Coco and Socks were safe between them. “Love you more.”


	8. Game Overwrite Corrupted- Restoring Previous Save

Somehow Rich and Jake had convinced Michael and Jeremy to go on a double date with them. Luckily, it wasn’t to Olive Garden, but a local restaurant that was just as fancy, minus the breadsticks. They’d decided to have fun with it, and dress up for the occasion. Jeremy had never worn a suit in his adult life, but he rented one just for Michael. It was a modest tuxedo, and the bow tie was a blue that brought out his eyes. Michael had told him that twice before they’d even gotten to the place. It was supposed to be a romantic night with each other and with their friends, but Jeremy had been on edge ever since he saw a flash of dark hair across the restaurant. He toyed with his napkin awkwardly and hoped the others couldn’t tell. 

Michael could tell Jeremy was tense. He made sure to stick close, a hand on his knee even as their food was brought to them. 

Jeremy was grateful for this, and shot Michael appreciative smiles when he could. He kept up the conversation with Rich and Jake, but he wasn’t really listening. 

Michael hummed to Jeremy. “Wanna get some fancy ass desert?”

Jeremy looked up at him. “Can we? Chocolate?”

Jake made a noise across the table. “Yo, Richie, I want chocolate.”

Rich snorted, grinning. “Ten of whatever’s the most chocolate, comin’ up!” He looked around, trying to flag down a waiter. 

Michael chuckled. “Looks like we’re getting some chocolate cake.”

Jeremy smiled. “I like chocolate cake!”

Michael smiled back, kissing Jeremy’s cheek. “I like you.”

Jeremy giggled. “I like you too.”

“Gay,” Jake accused. 

Rich nodded solemnly in agreement. “Classic case of the Gays.”

Jeremy scoffed. “I don’t want a cure.”

“Me neither,” Michael grinned, hand slipping up Jeremy’s thigh.

Jeremy’s breath caught, but he kept it under control. “Are we getting chocolate cake?”

Michael nodded, still smiling. 

Rich snorted, finally managing to get a waiter’s attention.

As the waiter took Rich’s large order of cake, Jeremy thought he saw that familiar hair again. 

Michael squeezed his thigh, speaking quietly so the other two couldn’t hear. “You okay?”

“I-I keep seeing–” Jeremy gulped. “I’m fine.”

Michael bit his lip, leaning closer to whisper to him. “Do you want me to turn it on?” Every since Jeremy had told him about how Sean used to shock him while they were out on dates, him and Michael had been working on writing over those memories with new better ones. Which meant sometimes Jeremy would have a vibrator inside of him during their dates.

Jeremy took a breath. “Y-You can. I think I’m just seeing things.”

Michael hummed, toying with the small remote in his pocket. “Maybe this’ll help get your mind off it. Tell me if you want it off, okay?” Michael switched it on the lowest setting.

Jeremy gasped, shifting in his seat. “God. I want chocolate cake.”

Rich groaned. “God, me too.” 

Michael turned the toy up a bit more.

Jeremy grabbed Michael’s hand to squeeze. 

“Why didn’t we start with the cake?” Jake complained. 

“We’re fools,” Rich hummed. 

Michael laced his fingers with Jeremy, settling the toy on half power.

Jeremy bit down on his lip. He was glad Michael was comfortable helping him rewrite bad memories, but damn, his boyfriend could be a huge tease. 

Jake kissed Rich’s cheek. “Booboo the fool.”

Rich nodded, leaning into Jake’s shoulder. “Truly.” 

Michael smiled innocently, squeezing Jeremy’s hand.

Jeremy leaned against Michael as Jake grinned down at Rich. 

“You look dashing in that suit, y’know, Richie,” Jake said. 

“Aw, Jakey, you’re super hot too.” 

Michael suddenly flicked the toy to max power.

Jeremy jolted, but just as he was letting out a quiet moan, his eye caught on something unmistakable. His moan turned more into a horrified whimper of one word. “S-Sean?”

Michael’s eyes widened as he jolted. “What?!”

A tall man turned around and faced the table, surprise in his eyes. He didn’t say anything. 

Jeremy was still trying to hold back moans. “Wh-What?!” he copied from Michael. 

Rich seemed to freeze as he looked over at the man as well. “Oh my god.”

Jake blinked. “What? Do you guys know that fancy dude?”

Jeremy felt like crying. Or puking. Both. 

Michael fumbled a bit, quickly turning off the vibe. “Yeah,” he grimaced. “Unfortunately.” He squeezed Jeremy’s hand.

Rich gaped. “J-Jakey…”

Jeremy caught his breath, but only some of it. 

Jake pulled Rich in close to him. “I’m a little confused here.”

The man seemed to be searching for words. 

Rich seemed to shake lightly, pressing himself against Jake. 

Michael stared the man down. “You gonna say anything?”

Jake turned away from the stranger and whispered down to Rich. “Are you okay?”

Sean blinked. He ignored Michael. “Richard? Jeremiah?”

Rich whimpered at the sound of his name from Sean. 

Michael practically growled. “You don’t get to talk to him. I don’t know how you know Rich, but I’m sure he doesn’t want to talk to you either.”

Jake pressed Rich’s head down against himself so he could shield him, but stayed quiet. 

Jeremy dug his nails into Michael’s hand, but wasn’t meaning to hurt him. 

Sean raised his arms in surrender. “Richard and I go way back, don’t we?”

Rich gulped, whimpering again.

Michael sneered. “Just leave, please?”

Sean didn’t leave. He pulled a chair from another table and sat at the end between Jeremy and Rich. “No, I think there’s some catching up to be done.”

Michael moved to stand. “I don’t think there _is_ , actually.”

Jeremy desperately tried to pull Michael back down. 

Sean ignored Michael again anyway. “Look at you two, in your cheap little suits, playing dress up.”

Michael felt a bit helpless, unsure how to deal with the situation. He turned. “Jake, please, help me here.”

Jake looked scared, but still confused. “What’s going on? Who is this guy?”

Sean was still focused on Jeremy and Rich. “Have you learned nothing? Look at me when I talk to you.”

Jeremy’s head flew upward.

Michael was growing more panicked. “He’s an asshole who used to abuse Jeremy! Please help me get rid of him!” Michael pulled Jeremy up and away from Sean, standing in front of him protectively.

Jeremy stayed right where Michael put him. 

Sean tsked, shaking his head and facing Rich. “Don’t let them force me away, Richard,” he said softly. “I just want to talk. You always were more obedient than Jeremy over there.”

Jake was still in shock at Michael’s statement, but moved to pull Rich up as Michael had Jeremy.

Rich couldn’t help but do as he said, pulling his wrist out of Jake’s grasp. He hated that he obeyed him still.

Michael’s jaw clenched. “Leave, or I’ll find whoever's in charge and get them to make you leave.”

Jake didn’t give up, still tugging on Rich and whispering ‘please’es to him. 

Sean laughed. “The owner is a good friend of mine. Good luck with that.” It was the first time he’d acknowledged Michael. 

Rich gulped, hesitantly shifting away from Sean and towards Jake. 

“God, why do you just have to ruin everything?” Michael sighed. “Fine. We’re leaving, then.”

Jake held Rich firmly. 

“Without your cake? Jeremiah loves that chocolate cake. It would be a shame if he missed out on it.”

Jeremy felt bad. If he hadn’t said yes to dessert, would they even be in this situation? It was his fault. 

Michael had to physically close his eyes and count to ten to stop himself from lunging at Sean. “Fuck you. Bye. Don’t keep in touch.” He grabbed Jeremy’s hand, turning on his heel and striding away.

Jake pulled Rich away likewise. 

Sean sighed, voice audible as the four of them left. “How disappointing.”

Michael called back, not caring about the stares they were receiving. “Fuck you, asshole. Rot in hell.” He pulled Jeremy up to their waiter, handing him a stack of bills. “Keep the change.” He turned and headed for the doors.

Rich was shaking still, eyes watery as he pressed himself close to Jake’s side. “I’m sorry,” He whispered. “‘M sorry I disobeyed.”

Jake shushed him and grabbed a napkin off a table as they exited. “Here, wipe your eyes,” he said softly. 

Jeremy was breathing hard. 

Rich sniffled, doing as instructed.

Michael pulled Jeremy close as soon as they were outside. “Are you okay?”

Jake leaned down to Rich’s level and pulled him into a hug. 

Jeremy shook his head, starting to cry. 

Michael held him, petting him soothingly. “It’s okay. I won’t let him hurt you.”

Rich sniffled. “I’m s-sorry I pulled away from you,” He whimpered. 

Jeremy was stiff, but the tears kept falling. “I-I’m sorry.”

Jake kissed Rich’s cheek. “It’s okay, Richie, I just wanted you safe, s’all.” He raised his voice. “Is anyone gonna tell me more information than that guy’s an asshole?”

Michael sighed. “Jake, You deserve an explanation, but I don’t know how Rich knows him. I need to get Jeremy home.”

“Okay? Guess we need to get going too.” Jake turned back to Rich. “Think you can make it to the car big boy?”

Rich sniffled, shaking his head and holding his arms up. “Carry me?”

Michael, meanwhile, whispered softly to Jeremy. “Can you walk or do you want to stay like this for a while?”

Jake lifted Rich up in his arms and held him close. “See you later, Mike,” he called. 

Jeremy dealt with shock a lot differently than Rich. He couldn’t quite take in Michael’s words. “I’m sorry.”

Michael nodded. “It’s alright. You have nothing to be sorry for. It’s just me, yeah? Michael.”

“Michael,” Jeremy echoed, sniffling. 

Michael cooed. “That’s right.”

Another wave of tears crashed over Jeremy. “I-I’m sorry–” His eyes glanced back at the restaurant. “H-He’s still in there.”

Michael pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. He turned around, crouching down. “Climb on. Let’s go home, love.”

Jeremy stiffly did as he was told. 

\-----------

Michael pushed the door open, greeted by three excited dogs. He urged Jeremy inside, pulling the door shut behind them.

Jeremy was still crying. “Puppies,” he mumbled. 

Michael hummed, pulling him over to the couch. “Where are you?” He asked softly, pulling him down to sit.

Jeremy wiped at his eyes. “‘M right here,” he said unhelpfully. 

“Can you tell me those puppies’ names?” He pointed to where Socks was trying to wrestle with Peanut. 

Jeremy sniffled. “Oh, puppies.”

Michael frowned. “Jeremy, Miah,” Michael put a hand on Jeremy’s cheek. “What’s my name?”

Jeremy tried to crawl onto the floor. “Wanna play with the puppies.”

Michael gently pulled him back onto the couch, calling Socks over and placing her in Jeremy’s lap. “Jeremy, do you know me?”

Jeremy really was out of it. “Puppy puppy puppy time.”

“Jeremy, please,” Michael reached up to cup his jaw, guiding him to look up at him. “Please talk to me?”

Jeremy held Socks up. “Huh?”

“Jeremy, can you tell me my name?”

The boy stared at him. 

Michael’s heart panged. “Okay. Do you recognize me at all?”

Jeremy whimpered. “D-Did I do something wrong?”

Michael shook his head, voice soft. “No sweetie, you’re doing amazing. Can you tell me something you remember from this past week? Anything at all.”

Jeremy gulped. “P–Puppy...Puppies?” He held Socks up again. 

Michael smiled, nodding. “You remember them?”

Jeremy blinked. He really didn’t. “Puppy time.”

Michael gulped. He didn’t know what to do. Jeremy seemed totally out of it. He couldn’t seem to focus hard enough to remember anything. “Okay, how about this? You get to play with the puppies as long as you want, alright? But you also have to try and remember something for me while you do. Does that sound fair?”

Jeremy grimaced, wiping his still wet eyes on his tux sleeve, which was also covered in white puppy hair. “I gotta do work?”

Michael shook his head, reaching up to undo Jeremy’s bowtie and pull it off, draping it over the back of the couch. “Not work. A game.”

Jeremy’s brain made a primitive connection. He heard ‘game’ and saw Michael begin to take his clothes off for him, and immediately it clicked that they were going to get dirty if he won this game. He put Socks on the floor and followed her, but didn’t stop to play with the puppies like Michael had offered. He situated himself right between Michael’s legs. “Game.”

Michael blinked. “Jerm?” 

Jeremy looked up at him. “Game,” he repeated. 

Michael nodded slowly. “Can you try to remember my name?”

Jeremy thought hard. He studied Michael’s face and tried to remember. “...M..Mike?”

Michael smiled proudly. “Almost. That’s a nickname. Can you tell me my proper first name? You’re doing amazing.”

Jeremy frowned. He’d gotten it wrong. What was Mike a nickname for? He went through different names in his head. “Michael?”

Michael beamed. “That’s right! Good job, Jerm, I’m so proud of you.” 

“I– I did it?”

“Mhm, you win the first round.”

Jeremy instantly tried pulling Michael’s pants down. 

Michael squeaked. “Jerm? What are you doing?”

Jeremy gave up, pressing his hands onto the front of Michael’s pants instead. “You said game.”

Michael gasped slightly, biting his lip. “Is this the kind of game you want it to be?”

Jeremy was confused. This was the kind of game Michael told him it was. “You said.”

“All I said was a game,” Michael murmured. “It doesn’t have to be this kind of game if you don’t want it to be.”

Jeremy pressed down harder. 

Michael’s breath hitched. “Jerm, you have to tell me first. Is this what you want?”

“I-I want– I want you to own me,” Jeremy whispered. 

Michael wasn’t quite sure how to take that. “How about for every question you get right, we lose a piece of clothing. How does that sound?”

Jeremy pouted. “Sounds hard.”

Michael smiled softly. “I believe in you.” He stripped off his jacket, setting it aside. “We can stop anytime you want, okay? I won’t be upset.”

Jeremy sat on his legs, waiting for instructions. 

“Okay,” Michael hummed. “Can you tell me the name of the little puppy you were holding?”

Jeremy looked down at the little white puff running around and thought hard. “Socks?”

Michael nodded, grinning. “Good job, that’s right.” He reached down to help Jeremy pull off his coat. 

“Another?” Jeremy asked. 

Michael hummed. “Where did Socks come from?”

“The laundry!” 

Michael giggled, ruffling Jeremy’s hair. “Elaborate?”

“She was born there!”

“That’s right. Who’s her Mama?” Michael pulled his own tie off.

Jeremy pointed. “You!”

Michael chuckled. “No, love, who gave birth to her?”

“You didn’t?”

Michael shook his head. “Try again, sweetie.”

Jeremy frowned. “Big puppy?”

Michael hummed. “Can you tell me her name?”

“She has a name?”

Michael nodded.

“Is it Michael too?”

“No, Miah.”

Jeremy pouted. “Oh.” He reached for his coat to put it back on. 

Michael hummed. “You don’t have to put it back on unless you want to.”

Jeremy looked up. “I-I don’t wanna,” he said quietly, like it might get him in trouble. 

Michael smiled sweetly. “That’s okay. You don’t have to, then.” Michael kissed his forehead. “Do you wanna come up here and sit in my lap? It’ll be more comfy.”

“Can I?” Jeremy felt like he needed to be lower than Michael, so he would have to look up at him. 

“Of course you can,” Michael smiled, patting his knees.

Jeremy tried to climb up. 

Michael helped him, pulling him close. 

Jeremy backed into him. “Oh, warm.”

Michael smiled. “Do you know who I am, love?”

Jeremy smiled back. “My boyfriend!”

Michael nodded. “That’s right. He pointed to Peanut. “Do you know who that is?”

Jeremy frowned. “I–” He shook his head. 

Michael nodded. “That’s okay. Do you know where we are?”

“Home?”

Michael smiled. “That’s right. Can you tell me who Michael is?”

Jeremy frowned. “‘M not supposed to talk about Michael.”

Michael smile faltered a bit. “You can talk about whatever and whoever you want, love.”

Jeremy shook his head. “Don’t want the bad boy belt.”

Michael’s heart panged. “You’re not going to get in trouble for anything, okay? I’m Michael. I’m never gonna hurt you. Never.”

Jeremy blinked, his brain trying to understand. Something clicked. “Oh, shit! I–I can’t be here! He’s gonna kill me! I have to go!” He scrambled to his feet. 

Michael panicked, grabbing Jeremy’s wrist. “Jeremy, he’s not going to hurt you! You got away! He’s gone, you don’t- You broke up with him, please!”

Jeremy looked at him with fear in his eyes. “What?”

Michael gave him a pleading look. “Please don’t go.”

Jeremy was struggling. “B-But Sean.”

“I won’t let him touch you. I promise. Just, please.”

“I-I–” Jeremy started crying again. 

Michael stood up as well, stepping close. “Jeremy, please, look at me. I won’t let anything hurt you.”

“I’m sorry,” Jeremy cried. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Nothing,” Michael assured. “Nothing’s wrong with you.”

“Yes there is!”

Michael shook his head. “Just- Sit back down with me?”

“But something’s wrong!”

“Please?”

“O-Okay.”

Michael pulled Jeremy back down onto the couch. “Jeremy, please try to listen to what I tell you, okay? Sean can’t hurt you anymore.”

Jeremy tried to sink back into Michael’s arms. “H-He was there, Mike, he was there.”

“I know he was,” Michael murmured. “But I won’t let him touch you ever again.”

“I-I’ve never dissociated that bad, Michael.”

“I know. It’s scary. But we can get through it, just like all the other times.” He gave him a smile.

“I feel sick,” Jeremy whispered. 

Michael rubbed his back gently. “Do you need the bathroom?”

“I don’t think so. I-I just need to– God, I thought we were playing a sex game.” 

Michael gave him a small smile. “Yeah. That’s probably on me, though.”

“No, Mikey.”

Michael shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. How are you?”

“Bad.”

Michael nodded. “Can I help?”

“I-I hope so.”

Michael hummed. “What do you need?”

“You.”

Michael held him close. “I’m here.”

“I-I’m sorry I freaked out.”

“You literally never have to apologise for that.”

“I really want to.”

“I know. It’s okay.”

Jeremy sighed. “That was really scary, Micah.”

“Yeah. It was,” Michael agreed. “But we’re gonna be okay.”

“I-I don’t wanna have sex,” Jeremy said. He thought he should let Michael know. “Not really. I thought it was what you wanted.”

Michael shook his head. “That’s fine. I just want you to feel better.”

“I-I feel stupid,” Jeremy admitted. 

“Well I think you’re amazing.”

“I’m not. I’m stupid. I went out in a silly tux and pretended we could be okay, but the second he showed up, I couldn’t even remember who you are. And you wanna know something else?” Jeremy sighed. “When we got back on the couch, you must’ve hit something because the vibe is on.”

Michael practically screeched, grabbing his jacket and pulling the remote out to shut it off. “Fuck, I’m so sorry!”

“I-It’s fine, I don’t think anything can turn me on right now. Not after all that.”

Michael sighed. “Let’s get that out of you, then we can talk about this, okay?”

“Do you want to talk about it? Because I just kinda want to freeze time and stop existing for a while.”

“I think we need to talk about it.”

Jeremy looked down. “O-Okay.”

“Hey,” Michael put a hand on his cheek. “I’m not upset. I love you more than anything.”

“I-I know,” Jeremy said. “I know who you are, I know you love me, I just– I didn’t a minute ago, and it scares me.”

“I know, love. C’mon. Let’s get that thing out of you so we can talk properly.”

“Fine, do what you need to do.”

\------- 

Once they’d changed into their pajamas and gotten washed up and ready for bed, they curled up under the covers, Michael holding Jeremy close. “Earlier, you said you were ‘pretending we could be okay’. You weren’t pretending. We can be okay. I know that for a fact.”

Jeremy was still. “We can pretend until something like tonight happens again.”

“Jeremy, even if something like this does happen again, we’ll be okay. You know how I know? We’re okay right now.”

“Don’t feel okay. Feel sad and bad.”

“But we’re here. Together. That’s what’s important. As long as we’re together, everything will be okay, yeah?”

“You really care that much?” Jeremy just wanted to hear it.

“Absolutely. Jeremy, I care about you more than anything in the world.”

“I like it when you say that.”

“I like saying it.” Michael kissed his forehead.

“I–I don’t know what would happen if I saw him again, Michael. I can’t risk that.”

“I won’t let him near you. Never ever again.”

“I-I trust you. Is Rich doing okay?”

“I don’t know. I’m sure Jake knows how to help him, though.”

Jeremy sniffled. “I didn’t know he knew S– him.”

“Me neither.” He rubbed Jeremy’s back. “He’ll be okay, though.”

“I hope so.”

“Me too. How are you? Still feel bad?”

Jeremy nodded. 

Michael hummed. “We can cuddle ‘till you feel better. Also we can cuddle after you feel better.”

“We’re done talking about it?”

“Not necessarily, I’m just sayin’. You’re in cuddle town now.”

“Oh, I love cuddle town,” Jeremy said, smiling a little. 

“Me too! Amazing place. Beautiful scenery.” He smiled down at Jeremy.

Jeremy blushed. “Oh, stop. You’re beautifuler.”

“Nothing is more beautiful than you, Miah, sorry.”

“Mikey! You are!”

Michael laughed, squeezing Jeremy. “You’re so sweet.”

Jeremy giggled. “Nooo.”

“Yes!” Michael grinned. “Sweet boy. Good sweet boy.”

Jeremy hesitated. “Good?”

“The goodest.” Michael stated.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Jeremy cuddled into him. 

Michael smiled, kissing his forehead. “I love you. We’re gonna be okay, no matter what.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“I am. I know it.”

Jeremy was quiet. “Okay.”

“Trust me?”

“Of course I do.”

“We’ll be okay.”

“What if it really does happen again though? What if you can’t– What if I just snap?”

Michael shook his head, running his fingers through Jeremy’s hair. “I won’t let it. I’ll never give up on you, even if you don’t remember me or anything else.”

“Really?”

“Really. I promise.”

“I’m sorry you have to promise.”

“I’m not.”

“Mikey.”

“What? I’m not sorry.” Michael shrugged. “I would say this stuff even if none of this ever happened.”

“You’re perfect,” Jeremy whispered. “Absolutely perfect.”

“I love you,” Michael smiled.

“I love you too.”


End file.
